Mémoires perdues
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Cette fic met en scène Shepard et revient sur certains passages du jeu, sur la relation possible avec Garrus et sur le passé  plutôt évasif  du commandant.
1. Retour à la vie

_**Retour à la vie**_

Mon esprit est embué, j'ai la tête comme dans un étau qui m'enserre violemment. Mes yeux s'entrouvrent difficilement, j'aperçois des lumières qui m'agressent, des ombres qui dansent, deux silhouettes qui se penchent sur moi, des voix à peine audibles dont je ne comprends pas tout, comme un signal brouillé. Une pression immense m'envahit comme si mon corps se disloquait en mille morceaux petit à petit, et pourtant j'ai la sensation d'être dénuée de chair, sans enveloppe. Seul un bruit sourd résonne au plus profond de mon être, peut-être les battements de mon cœur.  
>Je veux m'enfuir mais je suis incapable de bouger. Cette pression qui me parcourt se fait sentir encore davantage, je vais suffoquer !<br>Et puis ça s'arrête, le silence. Mon esprit replonge dans le néant qui m'enlace doucereusement.

* * *

><p>Le reflet que je vois dans le miroir n'a pas changé, il est demeuré le même. Pourtant deux ans se sont écoulés et il ne devrait rien rester de moi. La seule marque qui me rappelle que tout cela est réel, que j'ai ressuscité, ce sont les cicatrices qui ornent ma mâchoire. Elles ne sont plus aussi douloureuses qu'au début et on m'a dit qu'elles s'estomperaient avec le temps bien qu'elles ne s'effaceront jamais totalement.<br>Tout le reste est à l'identique, mes cheveux d'ébène descendant le long de ma nuque, mes yeux bleus pâles teintés de rouge et même mes anciennes cicatrices, notamment celle que m'a valu l'enfer d'Akuzé.  
>Je ne sais si je dois être reconnaissante ou horrifiée.<br>Cerberus a fait du bon travail et investit beaucoup pour me reconstruire intact dans les moindres détails, en y ajoutant même quelques améliorations intéressantes.

Pourtant quelque chose demeure brisée en moi. Echappé ainsi à l'étreinte de la mort n'a rien de naturel.  
>J'ai oublié cet instant, mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir poussé Joker dans la nacelle de secours et appuyer sur le bouton d'éjection avant que tout n'explose. Le Normandy et moi.<br>Peut-être est-ce mieux de ne pas se rappeler ma lente et douloureuse descente dans les limbes.

Je fixe de nouveau mon reflet et frappe violemment du poing sur l'image qu'il me renvoie. Du sang apparait sur mes articulations, je suis bien vivante (physiquement)…  
>Le miroir est brisé, comme moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me retrouverai à collaborer avec Cerberus, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'aurais même décoché une droite à l'impudent qui aurait osé m'insulté de la sorte et pourtant… on ne peut jurer de rien dans la vie.<br>Néanmoins ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accorde ma confiance à l'Homme Trouble, c'est un luxe que je n'offre pas à n'importe qui.

Certes c'est à lui que je dois d'être en vie, et c'est le seul à avoir conscience de la menace des Moissonneurs et à mettre tout en œuvre pour les stopper. Mais quelque chose en lui, une lueur glaciale dans ses yeux, me conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'est pas fiable. J'ignore tout de lui et je parierai sur de nombreux cadavres dans les placards et des ambitions trop malsaines pour être anodines. Et puis j'ai vu ce dont Cerberus était capable, sans scrupules ni éthique. Je suis partisante du crédo 'la fin justifie les moyens' mais il existe des limites à tout. Cerberus n'en a aucune. Et même si l'Homme Trouble s'en défend, moi je n'oublie pas. Je n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé sur Akuzé…

Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur l'aide qu'on me propose. Il m'offre un nouveau vaisseau, un équipage, des moyens quasi illimités, et surtout la possibilité de continuer la lutte, un combat titanesque dont personne ne veut, dont nul n'a conscience – ou refuse de l'admettre. Mais moi je sais et je ne peux pas rester indifférente et fermer les yeux en me disant que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, pas après tout ce que j'ai vu.

J'ai toujours été une survivante, une battante, depuis que je suis née je n'ai connu que ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à me terrer dans un trou en attendant que les choses se passent. Je suis morte une fois. J'ai déjà tué l'un des leurs. La guerre est déclarée.  
>Mais je n'y parviendrai pas seule, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une équipe, des meilleurs.<br>Le mieux serait encore de reformer celle grâce à laquelle on a vaincu Saren et les Geths, mais c'est impossible. Deux années c'est long, il peut s'en passer des choses pendant ce laps de temps.  
>L'Homme Trouble m'a fourni des dossiers sur des individus d'exception qu'il me faudra trouver et convaincre de rejoindre ma cause.<br>J'ai déjà deux membres de Cerberus : Miranda qui a dirigé le projet Lazare, ce fameux projet visant à me ramener et Jacob, un ancien soldat de l'Alliance. Même si j'ai la conviction qu'ils sauront faire les bons choix le moment venu, je n'ai pas plus d'affinités que ça avec eux. Je sais qu'on n'est pas là pour faire ami-ami et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche cependant je me sens bien seule dans ce vaisseau, même si Joker et le Dr Chakwass sont toujours là. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas pu envisager un timonier autre que Joker pour nous conduire aux confins de la galaxie.

* * *

><p>L'un des dossiers fourni par l'Homme Trouble m'intriguait. Celui d'Archangel. Un bon samaritain qui s'est mis à dos toutes les bandes de mercenaires d'Omega.<br>Lorsque je me rendis sur place, j'appris qu'il s'était retranché dans son QG, de l'autre côté d'un pont, depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Les trois grandes organisations criminelles que sont Les Soleils Bleus, Eclipse et Les Berserkers, s'étaient alliées pour lui faire la peau : cela ne s'était encore jamais vu, étant donné que tous sont rivaux. Archangel avait dû faire fort.  
>Toute son équipe avait été dessoudée, il ne restait plus que lui et il était en mauvaise posture. Il nous fallait agir vite et bien.<p>

On s'était fait passer pour des freelances. Les gangs de mercenaires les recrutaient pour faire diversion le temps d'infiltrer la base d'Archangel. De la chair à canon en somme.  
>Un autre groupe de freelances avait été envoyé en même temps que nous. Dommage pour eux. On les avait abattus sans sommation, d'entrée de jeu. Archangel nous avait à peine visé, remarquant sans doute qu'on était là pour lui prêter main forte.<p>

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, une fois atteint la salle en hauteur qu'occupait Archangel, lorsque ce dernier ôta son casque turien d'un bleu électrique laissant découvrir un visage familier. Garrus Vakarian. Je ne pus retenir ma joie de le revoir.

_- Shepard._

_- Garrus ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

_- Oh un peu de tir sur cible, histoire de conserver la forme. __Et vous, commandant ? Je vous croyais morte._

_- C'est une longue histoire. __Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé dans ce merdier ?_

_- Ca n'a pas été facile, il a fallu que je m'investisse. _

Il n'avait pas changé. Ou peut-être que si…  
>Devenir ennemi public n°1 des trois syndicats du crime les plus activistes ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Se battre seul après avoir perdu tout son commando n'était guère réjouissant. Pauvre Garrus. Même s'il faisait bonne figure, je n'étais pas dupe. J'étais passée par là moi aussi.<p>

On était parvenu sans réelle difficultés à anéantir les trois vagues d'assaut lancées sur la base. Les mercenaires avaient décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Le denier chef de clan, Tarak, un butarien, fut le plus redoutable. Ses hommes avaient fini par réparer l'aéronef dont il disposait et il nous avait surpris à revers. On avait fini par l'abattre mais Garrus avait été touché et s'était écroulé à terre. J'avais couru à sa rencontre, il pissait le sang, peinant à respirer. Ses yeux argentés me fixant, éperdus.

- _Garrus ! On va te sortir de là, tient bon._

Je n'aurais pas pensé être autant affectée. Je restai avec lui, tenant sa main dans la mienne et ne lâchant pas son regard du mien, jusqu'à ce qu'on le ramène sur le Normandy.  
>Heureusement il s'en était sorti indemne, juste une cicatrice sur la face droite de son visage. J'étaie ravie de l'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés, enfin un combattant en qui je pouvais avoir entièrement confiance. Comme au bon vieux temps…<p>

* * *

><p>Puis l'Homme Trouble nous affecta une mission sur Horizon, une colonie humaine dans les systèmes Terminus, attaquée par les Récolteurs, à la solde des Moissonneurs. Tout cela était trop gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence : Kaidan était en poste sur cette planète. Toujours dans l'Alliance, à un grade plus élevé, en mission spéciale.<p>

Je n'avais pas jugé bon de lui donner des nouvelles, déjà parce que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion et puis Anderson n'avait pas pu m'en dire davantage à son sujet donc je n'aurais pas su où envoyer ma lettre. Cerberus suscite bien des méfiances, à juste titre. Même mon ancien mentor ne pouvait me divulguer certaines informations pour la seule raison que je « suis » avec Cerberus.

J'appréhendais beaucoup cette mission. D'une part on était mobilisé suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir interrompre les Récolteurs dans leur moisson. D'autre part, l'idée de revoir Kaidan suscitait un sentiment étrange chez moi, positif ou négatif je l'ignorais, c'était assez flou.  
>Lors de la pourchasse de Saren, avant la dernière ligne droite sur Ilos, on avait passé la nuit ensemble. On s'était rapproché tout le long de cette mission, mais Kaidan était assez respectueux des règlements, étant son supérieur entamer une relation plus poussée avec un soldat sous mes ordres était en effet malvenu. Mais après avoir été sabordé par le Conseil et l'Alliance, ses barrières avaient volé en éclat et il s'était montré plus entreprenant.<br>Le voir frapper à ma cabine ce soir là m'avait surprise et réjouie. Ce fut une nuit très agréable. On avait continué à se fréquenter après la chute de la Citadelle, lorsqu'on nous avait envoyé éliminé les dernières factions Geths. Mais cela n'aura pas duré longtemps, peu de temps après le Normandy fut attaqué. Et je lui sommai de quitter les lieux, tandis que je m'occupais de Joker. Il avait émis une protestation puis avait fini par obéir. C'était la meilleure solution à prendre à ce moment là, même si une petite voix en moi l'avait regretté.

Je débarquais donc sur la planète avec une petite équipe. Le vaisseau des Récolteurs était encore en orbite, et on ne put au final sauvé qu'une partie des colons… Parmi eux, Kaidan.  
>Les retrouvailles ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme je l'espérais. Après m'avoir enlacé sous le coup de l'émotion, et même s'il paraissait heureux de me revoir en vie il me reprocha de l'être. Il avait passé ses deux dernières années à tenter de se remettre de ce qui était arrivé, et que je débarque là l'air de rien c'était un peu difficile à avaler pour lui. Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi j'étais toujours vivante et que je travaillais pour Cerberus, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. J'avais beau lui expliqué que je ne bossais pas pour eux mais que Cerberus semblait tout simplement les seuls à comprendre la menace des Moissonneurs et à agir en conséquence, il ne me crut pas. Prétextant que c'était à Cerberus que je devais d'être en vie et que mon jugement était faussé de ce fait. Mon jugement était faussé ! Non mais, après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble je pensais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser endoctriner ou attendrir de la sorte. Qui plus est par des gens comme Cerberus. C'était plus lui qui se laissait aveugler par ses sentiments, moi j'étais objective et pragmatique. Je lui proposais de venir avec moi, j'essayais de le convaincre que ce n'était qu'une alliance temporaire et sous contrôle, mais rien à faire. Pour lui j'avais trahi mon serment, trahi l'Alliance (si chère à son cœur) et je l'avais trahi lui. J'en avais assez entendu, je n'insistai pas et repartit à bord du Normandy, révoltée et attristée.<p>

* * *

><p>De retour à bord, je montai directement dans ma cabine, esquivant Kelly qui s'apprêter déjà à me demander comment s'était passé mes retrouvailles avec Kaidan. Son… intérêt à mon égard était assez déconcertant.<p>

Le soir venu, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, je descendis donc au bar dans l'aile est, j'avais besoin d'un verre.  
>Je me posai sur le canapé blanc installé en face de la grande baie vitrée offrant une vue sur le vide galactique, le spectacle était magique et apaisant. Je m'étais servi une coction de mon cru, composé d'élixir alien et humain que j'avais acheté sur Omega.<br>Je contemplai le paysage abyssal, ne pensant plus à rien.

Puis ma rêverie fut interrompue, la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Je me retournai et aperçus Garrus entrait, me demandant gentiment s'il ne me dérangeait pas.

_- Vous allez bien, Shepard ?_

Je l'invitai à se joindre à mes côtés et à se servir un verre.

_- Après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais si je vous dérange, je peux m'en aller. _

Non, un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien, je crois. Il vint s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités du sofa.

Il m'expliquait que lui-même n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil et qu'il se rendait aux batteries de proue lorsqu'il m'aperçut sortir de l'ascenseur et me dirigeait à tribord. Il avait hésité un moment avant de finalement se décider à venir me voir.

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et surtout de discuter sans contraintes.

- _Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué comment vous en êtes arrivé à vous retrouver __sur Omega face aux pires gangs de la galaxie…_

_- Après votre mort j'ai voulu devenir Spectre mais toujours les même obstacles __bureaucratiques, la paperasserie tout ça. J'en ai eu assez, j'avais déjà eu ma dose __avec le SSC._

_- Jusque là je vous suis mais comment en êtes-vous venus à former votre commando._

_- Un peu comme vous quand vous avez pris les armes contre Sarren. __Tous avaient perdu des proches aux mains des mercenaires et étaient blasés du système. __Mais ne vous méprenez pas, on n'était pas de vulgaires porte flingue. On court-__circuitait les opérations des gangs tout en évitant les pertes civiles.  
><em>_Mais les choses ont fini par mal tournées. Un de mes hommes, Sidonis, nous a trahis. __Il m'a envoyé sur une fausse affaire et lorsque je suis revenu ils étaient tous morts __ou sur le point de l'être. Tout mon commando._

_- Et Sidonis ? Qu'est-il devenu ? _

_- Il avait embarqué le jour même, très loin d'Omega. __Mais je retrouverais sa trace et je lui rendrais la monnaie de sa pièce. __Œil pour œil comme disent les humains._

Je m'étais levée pour me resservir un verre au bar, Garrus me suivit.

- _Et vous Shepard, vous allez bien ? __Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, vous encaissez le coup ?_

J'ignorais s'il faisait allusion à ma résurrection et au combat contre les Moissoneurs ou au sujet de cette rencontre désolante sur Horizon. Quoi qu'il soit, j'avais besoin de laisser sortir certaines choses de ma caboche avant que cela ne me prenne trop la tête.

- _Les Moissoneurs tout ça, je commence à y être habitué maintenant. Mais… __J'ai mal digéré ce que m'a dit Alenko sur Horizon. __Je veux dire, vous m'avez fait confiance même quand vous avez su pour Cerberus. Vous __avez foi en moi, vous savez que je ne suis pas leur pantin. __Après ce qu'on avait vécu, je pensais… j'ai été déçue. C'est que j'ai dû me tromper il y __a deux ans de cela. Voilà c'est tout ça arrive._

Je levai mon verre en guise de toast.

_- Je tourne la page. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant. D'autant qu'avec cette mission __suicide qui nous attend je n'ai pas le luxe de me morfondre sur ce qui n'est plus, ce qui __n'a plus lieu d'être et qui n'a peut-être jamais été au final._

_- Navré Shepard. C'est toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Se battre seul __c'est usant à force._

_- … _

Garrus était accoudé au bar juste à côté de moi, à même pas un mètre. Sa voix métallique, à la fois douce et rauque, résonnait dans ma tête. Je sentais soudain mes battements de cœur s'accéléraient subrepticement, sans que j'en saisisse encore très bien la raison. Une chaleur fébrile m'électrisait et sa signification me troublait. Je savais pertinemment d'où elle venait, et l'alcool n'y avait qu'une faible responsabilité.  
>Garrus buvait tranquillement son verre lorsqu'il remarqua mes yeux rivés sur lui.<p>

_- Shepard ?... _

Nos regards se croisèrent avec intensité. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, une chaleur indescriptible hérissait chaque partie de mon être et pourtant je frissonnais. Je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir et ne suivit que mes impulsions.  
>Je me rapprochai de ce turien renégat qui tentait de reculer mais se heurta à la façade du bar. Mon regard ne quittait pas le sien.<p>

_- Shepard, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Je vais de l'avant._

Je levai ma main pour aller à la rencontre de son visage, mais le trajet de mon bras fut interrompu par le sien. Sa main, légèrement froide, agrippait mon poignet. Je percevais comme une réflexion en son for intérieur, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une projection de mon propre subconscient.

_- Vous devriez aller dormir. _

Nous restâmes un instant dans le silence, à nous scruter. Il lâcha finalement mon poignet et s'apprêtait à me fausser compagnie.

_- Je ne vous plais pas, Garrus ? _

Il se figea soudain à cette interrogation.

_- Là n'est pas la question… Commandant._

_- C'est tout ce que je suis pour vous, votre commandant ?_

_- Non, vous le savez bien. Vous êtres plus que ça. Une amie. Peut-être la seule que j'ai dans __cette foutue galaxie. Mais…_

_- Mais quoi ? _

J'en profitais pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, le piégeant de nouveau contre le bar, mes mains appuyés au comptoir de chaque côté, l'enlaçant presque.  
>En lui faisant ainsi face, je ne lui laisser qu'une seule solution pour partir, il devait me pousser pour y parvenir.<p>

_- Shepard… _

Sa voix semblait se faire plus pressante, comme s'il luttait contre une réaction qu'il jugeait sans doute inappropriée : peut-être céder à mes avances ou au contraire y mettre un terme explicite.  
>Je resserrai donc mon étreinte, dans un éclair de défi.<br>Il m'agrippa alors brusquement par les épaules, me plaquant contre le mur adjacent, une certaine bestialité ayant pris vie au fond de ses yeux cristallins.  
>Je continuais à le regarder, toujours avec une expression de défi. J'ignorais à ce moment là totalement ce qu'il comptait faire.<br>Ses mains pressaient fort et je lui découvris une facette bien dissimulée de sa personnalité, bouillant au fond de lui.  
>Il finit par lâcher prise et quitta la pièce sans un mot.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il frappa à ma cabine. Je retrouvais un Garrus calme et courtois.<br>Il s'excusa de son comportement de la veille. J'en fis de même, prétextant alors que j'avais trop bu. Et nous en restâmes là.

Pourtant il s'était clairement passé quelque chose cette nuit là. Un courant électrique avait commencé à naitre, c'est indéniable. Mais chacun de nous préférait ne pas en tenir rigueur et laissait ça sur le compte d'un verre de trop.  
>J'avais aperçu un autre Garrus. Il avait bel et bien changé. Ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a perdu l'ont rendu amer. Il réside une profonde hargne en lui, et je plains ce Sidonis lorsqu'il le retrouvera.<p>

Mais d'un autre côté je comprenais parfaitement cet aspect dissimulé. En fait il me rappelait moi il y a plusieurs années…


	2. Arrivée sur Akuze

**Désolée pour le laps de temps^^ J'avais presque terminé ce chapitre, mais j'ai été ensuite mal occupée, sans oublier la sortie de ME3 évidemment ! Mais ce 3e opus n'aura aucune influence sur ma fanfic, puis que je l'ai commencé avant la sortie et qu'elle se base surtout sur le 2e... **

**Bon j'essaie de faire au mieux pour faire une histoire qui tienne la route et qui soit agréable à lire par rapport à Akuze notamment, mais j'avoue c'est pas évident... alors j'espère que cela plaira :) **

* * *

><p>2177. Voilà cinq ans que je me suis enrôlée dans l'Alliance. Ayant décidé de quitter la toile interlope de la rue, qui m'entraînait un peu plus chaque jour dans ses méandres et dont je ne voulais pas toucher le fond : c'est pourquoi je devais fuir. 18 ans le bel âge, l'âge requis pour quiconque souhaite servir l'humanité. Même s'il faut l'avouer, mes desseins à l'époque n'étaient pas aussi nobles. J'éprouvais juste ce feu bouillonnant dans mes tripes et mon âme et l'impression que rien ne saurait apaiser son ardeur. Je devais m'élever, voir d'autres horizons, quitter la puanteur des bas fonds et le désenchantement de cette existence. Voguer au cœur des constellations et y trouver peut-être la sérénité. J'étais jeune et encore emplie d'idéaux malgré les épreuves que cette dure réalité m'avait déjà fait goûter, je voulais encore croire. Ma vie de terrienne n'avait plus aucun sens, si tenté qu'elle en a eu un jour. J'avais fait le tour de mes possibilités et me sentais comme une lionne en cage qu'on affame lentement. Une seule échappatoire alors. D'autant qu'on ne quitte pas si aisément le réseau dans lequel je m'étais imbriquée. En rejoignant l'Alliance, je m'assurais une certaine tranquillité à ce niveau là. Heureusement pour moi, nul besoin d'avoir un casier vierge pour pouvoir s'engager. Dire qu'à une époque ce critère était obligatoire pour rejoindre toute force armée. Les choses ont bien changé, on pourrait même allait jusqu'à dire que l'Alliance recrutait à l'aveugle, mais pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait tout une batterie de test compliqués à passer, tests que je réussis pourtant sans grande difficulté. Mes années passées dans la rue avaient au moins eu le mérite de m'enseigner certaines habiletés.<p>

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où je quittais ma planète bleue pour la première fois. Jamais je n'avais foulé d'autres sols que ceux conquis par notre race. Et je savais que ma route allait croiser celles d'une multitude de ciels et de paysages différents, et cette pensée me remplissait d'allégresse. J'allais également pouvoir me battre contre des ennemis redoutables, qui me manquaient désormais dans mon milieu.

* * *

><p>Mes premières années au sein de l'Alliance ne m'offrit rien d'exceptionnel, mais suffisamment pour ne pas regretter mon choix. De toute façon tout valait mieux que continuer mon errance sur Terre. Je me contentais de faire mon job dans les règles de l'art, toujours à la limite de l'acceptable mais c'est ainsi que j'ai l'habitude de procéder et certaines habitudes sont tenaces. Je bougeais sans cesse, d'un système à l'autre, d'une planète à une autre, toujours en mouvement. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'affaires en temps normal, et donc cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure de ne jamais me poser réellement, au contraire ce mode de vie m'exaltait. Je pense être une nomade dans l'âme. Aussi je ne nouais d'affinités avec personne et passais mes perms en solitaire. Pourtant lors de ma troisième année je fis la connaissance de deux autres soldats lors d'une mission à haut risque. Toombs et Tyler furent affectés dans la même équipe que moi, et cette nuit là ils me sauvèrent la vie. Dès lors, on ne se quitta plus, pris dans la même unité et l'on me confia l'année suivante le commandement d'un commando spécial, si affectueusement baptisée Bad Wolf par nos pairs, car nous étions en effet des combattants féroces et souvent en marge des limites. Anderson avait suivi l'évolution de ma carrière depuis mon entrée dans l'Alliance et prétendait déceler un potentiel particulier en moi. Peut-être lui rappelais-je simplement ces jeunes années, que sais-je. Le fait est qu'il fut un professeur émérite et me recommanda pour le programme N7 à peine deux ans après mon entrée en service. Toombs était un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres, un soldat à l'état brut comme on en voit peu. Il se conduisait un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, même une fois sous mes ordres son comportement à mon égard ne changea pas et il était bien le seul à pouvoir me tenir tête. Tyler, quand à lui, était un jeune blondinet au grand cœur. Le cadet de nous trois, issu d'une famille de militaire, il n'avait pas eu la vie facile sous la coupe d'un père autoritaire, expliquant sans doute son manque de confiance en lui. Pourtant c'était un camarade sur qui on pouvait toujours compter et dont l'entrain était déconcertant. Naturellement Toombs devint mon second, et notre trio avait une réputation solide au sein de toutes les forces spéciales.<p>

Puis on nous affecta à une mission dans les systèmes terminus. Rien d'inquiétant pour nous, ce n'était pas notre première virée dans ces contrées hostiles où les colonies humaines tentaient de s'épanouir, comme un défi lancé par l'humanité aux races conciliennes, pour crier haut et fort que notre espèce était grande et audacieuse. Je dépeins cela avec un ton quelque peu satirique, néanmoins je demeure fière de cette audace qui caractérise notre race, même si celle-ci est souvent également synonyme de folie et de problèmes, elle marque pourtant l'Histoire et laisse notre empreinte. Une colonie s'était établie sur la planète Akuzé il y a quelques semaines, contactant à intervalle régulier l'Alliance et lui donnant des rapports de situation de leurs avancées et découvertes. Mais cela faisait des jours qu'elle se tenait muette, alors même qu'elle aurait dû envoyer plusieurs retours. Nous étions donc chargés de nous rendre sur cette planète et constater ce qui pouvait justifiait un tel silence radio. Mais ce que l'on trouva sur cette terre dépassa les prévisions de l'Alliance.

* * *

><p>Un monde luxuriant s'offrait à notre regard lorsque nous débarquions sur la planète, la chaleur du soleil à son zénith effleurant nos visages et aveuglant nos yeux. La navette nous avait posé tout près de la colonie, à quelques kilomètres. Quatre unités de la Marine interstellaire de l'Alliance que je devais superviser, soit en tout une cinquantaine de soldats. Ajoutés à cela trois mako. Nous étions bien équipés et préparés à toutes éventualités, en théorie. J'admirais le paysage tandis que nous avancions en direction de l'objectif, de vastes étendues de terres rougeoyantes surmontées de collines verdoyantes. La planète ressemblait beaucoup à la première colonie humaine établie dans les systèmes Terminus et qui faisait la fierté et la gloire de notre espèce : Eden Prime. Il est fort probable qu'Akuze avait été conquise dans un but équivalent. Toombs se tenait à ma droite et demeurait tout a fait stoïque vis-à-vis du décor flamboyant qui nous accueillait, il n'était pas du genre à s'émerveiller d'un rien contrairement à Tyler qui manquait de trébucher à force de ne plus savoir où poser son regard.<p>

- _Tout va bien, Toombs._

_ - Je ne sais pas. Tout cela semble trop parfait, ce n'est pas naturel. Je me demande bien ce __qui va nous attendre._

A ces paroles, je ressentis soudain un vent glacial et sinistre soufflait dans mes cheveux, que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Je n'étais guère superstitieuse, mais Toombs était dans le vrai, mieux valait rester sur nos gardes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux abords de la colonie, situés au cœur d'une plaine entourée par les collines. Les colons s'y étaient installées il y a peu, les infrastructures n'étaient donc pas aussi grandioses que celles d'Eden Prime mais déjà conséquentes. Un fin bâtiment de forme rectangulaire s'élevait en son centre, relié à deux autres structures plus imposantes par des couloirs intermédiaires de chaque côté. Aucun signe de combat ou d'agression, mais aucun signe de vie non plus. J'envoyai un groupe en reconnaissance évaluer la situation d'un peu plus près mais il n'y avait toujours aucun mouvement émanant de la colonie. J'engageai alors le reste des troupes sur le terrain.

Une fois en bas, arme à la main et aux aguets, je remarquai d'étranges traces sur le sol que je ne pus identifier. Elles ne semblaient ni venir, ni s'orienter vers les infrastructures, mais au contraire surgir de je ne sais où pour disparaitre de la même manière, ayant entre deux laissaient d'autres traces tout aussi obscures. Je laissai une équipe à l'extérieur contrôler le périmètre et les trois autres me suivirent à l'intérieur où nous nous séparâmes pour explorer les trois domaines de la colonie. Après avoir enfoncé la porte d'entrée et pénétré dans le hall principal, seul un calme surnaturel régnait en ce lieu. L'endroit était lugubre et sentait le renfermé. Je me rappelai alors les vieilles légendes de maison hantée qui avaient encore cours sur Terre.

Dans le bâtiment principal se trouvait le mess, la salle des réserves ainsi que le bureau du superviseur. Celui de droite indiquait les appartements d'habitation et celui de gauche le laboratoire et la serre. J'explorai le niveau principal, suivi de Toombs et Tyler et du reste de mon équipe. L'ordinateur du superviseur m'apprit des choses intéressantes, notamment un rapport datant de la veille où l'Alliance perdit tout contact avec les colons. Celui-ci mentionnait des bruits étranges entendus au soir provenant apparemment de l'aile ouest et qui avaient réveillés tout le monde. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière entrée de son journal. Le reste mentionnait auparavant les installations de la colonie et leurs premières découvertes sur l'étude de l'environnement. Je parcouru furtivement les rapports mis en avant et transférai tout ces dossiers sur mon omnitech afin de pouvoir les étudier tranquillement plus tard. La cantine était tout aussi déserte, comme si elle s'était figée dans le temps et était abandonnée depuis des décennies. Pourtant on retrouvait des vestiges d'activités pas si anciennes que ça, datant de quelques jours. Les réserves d'eau et de nourriture semblaient normales et ne contenir aucune substances toxiques.

Je fus soudain contacté par Swank qui dirigeait l'équipe au niveau du labo de recherches.

- _Shepard, j'ai trouvé un truc bizarre dans le labo. Vous devriez venir voir ça. _

_ - Reçu. J'arrive. _

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le labo, celui-ci était sans dessus-dessous, il nous fallait enjamber des bureaux et des casiers défoncés et retournés, éparpillés sur le passage. Un énorme cratère prenait place au fond de la pièce, à peine deux mètres avant l'entrée de la serre plus loin. L'équipe de Swank se tenait là, certains à scruter la crevasse comme si celle-ci menait aux confins de cette planète, d'autres à la scanner notamment pour savoir s'il n'y avait aucun risque de contamination. Je me rapprochai du trou qui suscitait tant d'intérêt et me pencha pour mieux en examiner la profondeur. Difficile à évaluer, d'autant que cela s'était depuis en partie rebouché par affaissement. Ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle cavité (à ce moment là) était un mystère. Peut-être une manifestation environnementale inopinée, bien qu'aucune donnée préalable dans la description géologique de la planète, érigée par l'équipe sur place et répertoriée dans le journal du superviseur, ne laissait à envisager un accident de ce type. Le diamètre de ce trou béant était gigantesque et avait même dévoré une partie d'un des murs latéraux, celui qu'on ne pouvait voir depuis l'entrée du complexe, laissant filtrer un vent frais dans le labo.

Mes interrogations furent interrompues par la troisième équipe chargée d'explorer l'aile est.

- _Shepard. Ici Ramirez. RAS de notre côté. Le secteur est vide au possible. Aucun signe des __occupants de cette colonie. Certaines chambres ont été laissées dans un état qui laisse à __penser que les propriétaires comptaient revenir, mais… il semblerait qu'ils ne l'aient __jamais fait._

_ - Très bien. Merci. Essayez de voir si il y a d'autres indices, on se retrouve ensuite dans le__hall. Terminé._

_ - Cinq sur Cinq. _

Toombs s'était rapproché de Shepard, attentif à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- _Putain Shepard, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_ - Bonne question… Vous avez dégoté autre chose Swank ?_

_ - Les ordis sont HS. Quand à tous ces papelars qui trainent, difficile à dire. Vous voyez tout __comme moi le foutoir que c'est ici. Ceci dit un de mes gars a repéré un truc bizarre près __d'un des bureaux._

Swank sortit un tube à essai de l'une de ses poches, contenant une infime trace verdâtre suintante. Je l'examinai avec suspicion.

_ - Ce liquide était sur un coin de bureau et l'avait en partie rongé._

_ - Une sorte d'acide donc ?_

_ - Reste à faire les analyses requises mais il semblerait oui… _

Je poussai un soupir, cette mission prenait une drôle d'allure.

_- Génial…_

* * *

><p>De retour dans le hall, nous rejoignîmes l'autre équipe.<p>

_- Shepard, on n'a trouvé personne. Mais… _

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- J'ai trouvé ça près d'un cratère énorme dans une des salles de repos. _

Ramirez tapota sur son omnitech et une bande son de mauvaise qualité se fit entendre.

- _ …sommes fichus ! Impossible… s'en sortir ! J'essaie de me cacher mais… chose __nous débusque ! … comme si quelqu'un… contrôlé. …jamais vu ça ! … [bruit __lourd] Ahh non ! Ahhh ! … [Fin de transmission]_

Tous les soldats se regardèrent, abasourdis et visiblement inquiets, à juste titre. Puis les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'étais pas encore très habituée à devoir commander et avoir la responsabilité de toute une escouade sur les bras. Ils attendaient apparemment que je dise quelque chose… Je ne perdis pas mon sang froid, capital essentiel de ma condition.

- _Ok. On va monter le camp cette nuit. Je veux trouver le fin mot de toute cette histoire. __Restez concentrés soldats !_

_- Oui chef ! _

Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient des combattants d'élite et même si cette mission prenait une tournure étrange et inquiétante, ils étaient formés pour faire face à toute sorte de situation extrême. Il fallait juste les galvaniser.

* * *

><p>Nous établîmes notre campement en face du complexe. Une large surface plane s'étendait autour de nous. Les collines, principalement derrière le complexe et à ses flancs n'étaient guère élevées, on avait donc un champ de vision et d'action suffisants. Mais cette position était à double tranchant. Surtout qu'on ignorait ce à quoi on avait à faire.<p>

Tandis que le commando achevait notre mise en place et procédait aux premières patrouilles, je consultais les registres du superviseur dans ma tente. Rien de vraiment passionnant et digne d'utilité. Toombs apparut à l'embrasure de l'entrée, obscurcissant les faisceaux déclinants du soleil ardent de cette planète.

- _Lieutenant… _

_- Toombs ? Qui y-a-t-il ? _

Il pénétra enfin dans ma tente et s'approcha de moi, comme si ce qu'il avait à me dire était des plus confidentiels.

_- Je peux parler en toute franchise, Lieutenant ?_

Je souris à cette question.

- _Comme si vous aviez l'habitude de prendre des gants avec moi… ! _

_- C'est vrai… Honnêtement Shepard, toute cette mission pue et vous le savez tout comme __moi._

_- Oui et alors ? Ce sont les ordres et on ne rentrera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas achevé notre __travail. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas un lâche Toombs, alors pourquoi tant de réticences ?_

Je l'avais piqué au vif. Mettre en doute son courage était bien l'un des points sensibles de mon second et je prenais un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler par moments.

- _Je voulais simplement vous faire savoir mon désaccord. __Vous avez entendu parler de Cerberus ?_

_- Cerberus ? C'est un groupuscule terroriste pro-humain il me semble… Et quel rapport ?_

_- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'eux. J'ai même court-circuité une de leurs opérations __avant que nous soyons dans la même équipe vous et moi. Et vous savez quoi, ce genre de __coup fourré tordu, c'est tout à fait leur style._

_- Ne sombrez pas dans la parano, Toombs ! Et puis quel intérêt aurait une organisation telle __que Cerberus, qui a à cœur les intérêts humains, de venir sans prendre à l'une de nos __jeunes colonies ?..._

_- Je ne sais pas… Mais j'en ai assez vu mais pour savoir qu'ils sont tarés. Vous êtes __prévenus._

Sur ce il quitta la tente, me laissant assez perplexe. Toombs était un excellent soldat mais il avait une certaine propension à la paranoïa, bien que cela ne signifiait par pour autant que son jugement était faussé. Malgré tout aucun indice ne venait étayer ses dires.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, je profitais de mon temps de pause pour me reposer un peu à l'écart. La nuit était fraîche et les étoiles scintillaient de mille éclats. Cela m'avait toujours interpellé, le ciel m'apparaissait plus brillant et plus proche que celui que j'avais connu une grande partie de ma vie sur Terre. Bien que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en définitive, l'atmosphère était tellement chargée de saloperies, surtout dans les zones où je survivais depuis ma naissance. Pourtant je restais attachée à mes origines, qui avaient forgé une part de mon être et m'avait poussé au-delà de mes limites.<p>

Ma rêverie quelque peu somnolente fut interrompue par des vibrations intenses, violentes, sous-terraines, comme si le sol allait se déchirer sous nos pas. Les échos se firent plus forts encore, se rapprochant. Je démarrai au quart de tour, de nouveau éveillée à 200%, arme déjà parée et rejoignis le reste de mon escouade.

**A suivre... **


	3. Le goût amer de la Mort

**_Alors voilà emporté dans mon élan, j'ai rédigé deux chapitres d'affilée^^ A dire vrai cela ne devait faire qu'un chapitre mais ça aurait fait trop long alors j'ai découpé le passage en deux^^_**

**_Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira, car je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'ai fais. L'histoire d'Akuze est assez délicate à mettre en scène et j'ai fait de mon mieux^^ Soyez indulgents lol_**

_NB : je me galère toujours avec la mise en page sur ce site alors si celle-ci vous parait peu pratique n'hésitez pas à me le dire et aussi me dire comment faire pour changer ça XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le goût amer de la mort<br>**_

J'avais octroyé une pause entre deux missions à l'équipage, sur Omega. Quel meilleur endroit pour se vider la tête ?  
>Le club Afterlife. Approprié. Peut-être étais-je la seule à remarquer l'ironie macabre de cet endroit. J'étais pour ainsi dire en termes acceptables avec Aria, la maitresse des lieux on avait donc nos entrées pour le club et l'assurance de ne pas trop être dérangés.<br>Je m'installai au comptoir du bar et commanda un verre. J'avais pas mal arpenté de coins depuis mon enrôlement par l'Alliance et découvert différents breuvages tous plus insolites les uns que les autres. Mais ce soir ce dont j'avais besoin tenait en un liquide vert éthéré, reflet des contrées de Thessia dont il provenait. Il me rappelait beaucoup l'absinthe, un élixir que j'affectionnais lorsque j'étais sur Terre. Là il s'agissait d'une liqueur asari qu'on disait « Compagne des larmes » et cela paraissait propice à mon état mélancolique du jour. Je suivais, dans la mesure du possible, mes instincts, mes impulsions et mon humeur dictait souvent mon choix en matière de boisson.  
>Ces derniers temps, des souvenirs passés étaient revenus me hanter et dérangeaient mes heures de sommeil. Un seul remède de préconisé dans ces cas-là.<br>Tandis que la première gorgée parcourait d'un frisson intense mon être, j'observai distraitement les mouvements alentours. La musique, sombre et électrique, résonnait dans ma tête. Jack se dandinait sur la piste de danse de manière provocante pourtant personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle car tous pouvait percevoir cette aura intimidante qui planait autour d'elle, comme un champ biotique menaçant de vous foudroyer. Les autres étaient dispersés ça et là. Miranda et Jacob s'évertuaient à s'éviter, tout en se jetant des regards furtifs. Thane se tenait à l'autre bout du bar, tel un prédateur en chasse. Tali discutait joyeusement avec Mordin à une table. Grunt semblait chercher les ennuis comme à son habitude, ce soir à un groupe de Turiens. Mais Samara veillait à calmer le jeu.  
>Un seul ne se trouva pas dans mon champ de vision : Garrus. Et comme s'il avait capté ma réflexion, j'entendis le son sensuel de sa voix derrière moi.<p>

_ - Vous ne devriez pas en abuser, Commandant. L'élasa est traitresse. _

Il vint s'asseoir à ma droite, le barman lui servant une coction turienne, dont je ne parvenais jamais à retenir le nom.

- _C'est drôle tout de même. A chaque fois que je me sens… mélancolique, vous apparaissez. _

_ - On a vécu pas mal de choses ensemble, Shepard. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu enfin me __rendre utile comme je le voulais, loin des règlements et des restrictions. Enfin faire la __différence et agir pour le bien commun. Vous aussi vous avez été là quand j'en avais __besoin. Il est normal que vous puissiez également compter sur moi. Nous sommes plus que __co-équipiers, Shepard._

Etait-ce une révélation ? Une part de moi l'aurait bien voulu, mais s'il y avait des sous-entendus derrière ces mots, ils étaient habilement dissimulés sous le ton amical mais néanmoins courtois, propre à Garrus.

_- Je voulais vous remercier de nouveau pour Sidonis. _

On avait en effet il y a à peine quelques jours régler son compte à ce traitre de turien, d'une manière des plus expéditives : une balle nette et sans bavure. Vakarian était un tireur hors pair, et il pouvait se montrer d'une froideur et d'une violence implacable. C'était l'un des aspects qui me plaisait chez lui : sous des dehors calmes et contrôlés, résidait un feu intense et glacial terré au plus profond de son être. Un peu comme moi.

_- Pas de quoi. Et puis c'était un réel plaisir de vous voir tyranniser cette enflure d'Harkins __au passage._

_- Oui j'avoue, cela m'a bien amusé aussi. Et pour être honnête j'ai été tenté de tirer plus __haut_.

Repenser à cet évènement eu le mérite de me faire rire. Je sentis le regard de Garrus, affectueux. Comme si son seul but avait été d'obtenir ce sourire sur mon visage.  
>Je ne savais pas sur quel pied dansait. Il paraissait ouvert à un rapprochement mais je ressentais toujours cette hésitation et cette distance.<br>Le barman me resservit une tournée d'élasa pour la troisième ou quatrième fois. Je sentais l'alcool s'insinuait dans les méandres de mon esprit, comme un amant mortel s'approchant sensuellement et dangereusement afin de porter le coup fatal. Une vague de chaleur m'envahissait de la tête aux pieds. Cela n'était pourtant pas ma première expérience avec ce breuvage, mais il était toujours aussi surprenant.  
>Garrus vint m'extirper de cet enivrement qui commençait à me chavirer.<p>

_- Quelque chose vous tourmente, Shepard ? Je suis là, si vous avez besoin vous savez. _

Une proposition alléchante. Cependant j'avais pris l'habitude de ne me confier à personne. D'autant plus depuis que je suis Commandant. Je me dois de me montrer forte en toutes circonstances. Mais il m'arrivait des moments où trop de choses remontaient à la surface. Cette lourde tâche qui m'incombait venait tirailler des regrets amers et des souvenirs douloureux. J'ai toujours agi du mieux que je le pouvais. Pourtant une trainée de cadavres jonche mon parcours. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne me suis jamais posée nulle part. Là où d'autres retrouvent leur chez soi entre deux missions, moi je ne connais que le Normandy aujourd'hui.

Parfois j'aimerais que tout s'arrête.  
>J'y ai cru il y a deux ans, lorsque nous fûmes attaqués et que je me retrouvai seule, à flotter dans ce vaisseau qui partait en lambeaux. J'ai beau ne pas me souvenir clairement de ces instants, ils demeurent enfouis et me martèlent dans l'inconscient. La mort m'appelle toujours, réclame son dû et je crois que c'est tout ce que je désire.<br>Mais tout cela je suis incapable de le révéler. Je me contente de faire passer le tout dans un mélange corrosif de combats, de sang et d'alcool.  
>Ce qui m'aide à tenir en vérité se résume simplement : ce sont eux, mon équipe. Je sais imposer le respect et l'admiration contre toute attente. Mais eux, ils me suivent sans poser de questions, me soutiennent surtout ils croient en moi et ne me jugent pas. Ils sont ma famille, celle que je n'ai jamais eue. C'est pour eux que je continue. Mais viendra le jour où cette guerre cessera. Viendra forcément le moment, j'en suis convaincue, où les Moissonneurs seront mis en déroute et ne seront plus une menace. Du moins, pour les siècles à venir. Et là je pourrai me reposer… Mais pas avant.<p>

_- Rien d'important. _

Voilà tout ce que je me contente de dire. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon temps de réponse fut trop long et mon esprit trop vagabond pour paraitre crédible.  
>J'avalai mon verre cul sec et senti ma tête commencé à tournoyer.<p>

_- Je vous raccompagne, Shepard. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. _

Oui je devrais réussir à dormir, maintenant.  
>Nous quittons tous les deux l'Afterlife. Je sens son bras autour de ma taille, afin d'éviter que je ne flanche. On pourrait presque croire deux amants maladroits, tentant de donner le change. Je souris toute seule à cette idée. Peu m'importe ce que peuvent penser les autres.<p>

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à mes quartiers. Je suis dans un état semi-conscient mais je perçois pourtant avec une netteté presque sans faille la scène qui se joue. Je sens son odeur enivrante lorsqu'il se penche pour me déposer délicatement sur le lit. J'esquisse un mouvement pour le retenir. Et à mon grand étonnement il se laisse faire. Il s'allonge prés de moi, enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je sens sa main acérée sur une de mes épaules dénudée et ne peut m'empêcher de ressentir un frisson. Non de peur ou de dégout mais d'excitation. Je me colle contre lui. Il ne porte pas d'armure mais un vêtement au toucher fin et doux, contrastant avec sa peau froide et écailleuse. Je passe mon bras sur son torse et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me laisse enlacer par un sommeil serein.

* * *

><p>Les secousses martelaient le rien à voir avec un tremblement de terre. C'était autre chose. Plus concentré. Plus rapide. Plus menaçant.<br>Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi, mon instinct m'incitait à la mobilisation urgente. J'ordonnai à mes hommes de se tenir prêt à tirer, en position et aux aguets. Le commando était réactif et quoi que ce soit qui provoquait ces tremblements il ferait connaissance avec le rugissement de nos armes.  
>Puis le sol se calma soudainement, retrouvant son inertie initiale. Nous restâmes cependant sur le qui-vive. Et lorsque le premier soldat abaissa son fusil, une chose énorme et indescriptible surgit des profondeurs souterraines dans un tourbillon de terre, de cailloux et de poussières. Et lorsque la clarté de la lune parvint à frapper l'objet jaillissant, ce fut pour nous exposer une créature titanesque, de plus de vingt mètres de haut. Une sorte de ver géant à la gueule acérée. Je ne pris pas le temps de détailler sa physionomie que mon réflexe premier fut de tirer une salve tout en donnant l'ordre à l'escouade de faire de même.<br>Mais vu la taille impressionnante de cette chose, il fallait parier qu'elle avait la peau dure. J'invectivais alors aussitôt aux soldats les plus proches des mako de se glisser rapidement à l'intérieur afin de faire fonctionner ces putains de tourelles, qui possédaient une forte de frappe bien supérieure à la nôtre.  
>Cela ne prit que quelques secondes et pendant ce laps de temps infiniment court, j'assistai désemparée au début du carnage.<p>

Les premiers hommes furent pulvérisés par la bête, qui leur envoya un jet d'une substance verte fumante. A en juger, la même composition que celle retrouvée dans le labo scientifique. De l'acide. Mortel. En un fragment de secondes, à peine un battement de cils, quatre soldats se décomposèrent sous mes yeux, parvenant à hurler tandis que l'acide rongeait leur corps pour finir en un tas sanglant de lambeaux de chair et de morceaux d'os.  
>Alors que nous mettions le plus de distance possible entre ce monstre et nous, les tourelles des deux principaux mako, de chaque côté, se mirent en route et commencèrent à charcuter férocement ce ver géant, qui poussa un râle de douleur. Il lança en représailles un crachat acide en direction de l'un des mako, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut mis H.S. Les soldats en sortirent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais furent happés par la créature qui les déchiqueta avant de les balancer contre l'une de nos lignes de combat, renversant quelques hommes. Le second mako fut ensuite pris pour cible mais son pilote anticipa et esquiva le nouveau jet toxique d'un bond du véhicule et évita ainsi la majorité des dégâts, continuant à malmener notre adversaire qui finit par lâcher prise et replongea sous terre dans un brusque éboulement.<p>

Cela nous laissa l'opportunité de souffler un peu et d'établir une stratégie. Car nul doute qu'elle allait remettre ça.  
>Nous avions perdu en tout 11 soldats sur cette première attaque, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Tous étaient sous le choc et réclamaient des réponses. Réponses que je n'avais pas. J'ordonnai que l'on s'occupe des blessés et qu'ils se préparent à évacuer le campement.<br>Je filai directement sous ma tente, encore intacte et activa la radio afin de contacter l'Alliance et réclamer un rapatriement d'urgence. Mais quelque chose semblait brouillé le signal de transmission alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être, il était donc impossible d'émettre de notre position actuelle. Une raison de plus de quitter le terrain au plus vite.

_- Bordel ! _

Toombs et Tyler firent irruption dans la tente, réclamant entre autre des directives. Que faire des corps de nos frères et sœurs d'armes ? Même si cela me fendait le cœur, on ne pouvait prendre le temps de leur offrir une sépulture descente. Qui sait quand cette monstruosité allait ressurgir et finir le travail.

_- Tout le monde est à cran, Chef. Vous avez joint l'état major ? Il nous faut une évacuation __d'urgence !_

_- Je sais, Caporal ! _

Je sortis de la tente et m'adressa au reste de l'unité attroupée sur la plaine.

- _Ok, vous l'avez compris on est dans une sacré merde. J'ignore ce qu'est cette chose et __c'est le cadet de nos soucis pour l'instant. On doit déguerpir d'ici, et tout de suite !_

_- On va être évacué ?_

_- On rejoint le site de largage et de là je tenterai de contacter à nouveau l'Alliance. __On se magne !_


	4. Marquée dans l'Âme

_**Marquée dans l'âme**_

On s'était à peine engagé sur quelques mètres que de nouvelles secousses se firent ressentir. Cet alien Léviathan émergea face à nous, nous barrant la route. Cette fois les deux rampants étaient opérationnels et réagirent à l'instantané. Il nous fallait néanmoins battre en retraite, et se retrouver acculé entre la base de la colonie et la voie de sortie barrée par ce monstre.  
>Par chance, il était déjà amoché par notre première confrontation et nous étions tous remontés, décidés à l'abattre comme une vermine. Nos efforts eurent finalement raison de la bête qui s'écroula en arrière de tout son long dans un fracas. Des cris de joie retentirent parmi nous, le soulagement d'avoir terrassé l'ennemi sans avoir subi de nouvelles pertes.<br>Mais le destin désenchanta l'euphorie nerveuse qui nous gagnait. Deux nouveaux monstres surgirent des entrailles de la terre, l'un juste à côté du cadavre de son congénère et l'autre à l'entrée de la base de la colonie, nous encerclant littéralement.

_- Allez ! Abattez-moi ces saloperies ! _

La situation était des plus critiques mais je me devais de motiver mes troupes. Seule l'union et la hargne pourrait nous permettre d'espérer nous en sortir, en tout cas je devais m'accrocher à cette idée.  
>Les instants qui suivirent me parurent durer une éternité. Une lente descente en enfer.<br>Je voyais mes hommes, ses soldats d'exception sous mes ordres, mourir devant mes yeux, se faire charcuter, dévorer… il n'existe même pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer toute l'horreur du carnage qui évoluait autour de moi.  
>On avait peu de point de couvert, d'autant que ces choses rongeaient le moindre obstacle avec leur acide. Impossible également d'envisager de retrait, ou de fuite dans ces conditions.<p>

J'ordonnai aux hommes restant de concentrer leurs tirs sur la créature devant le complexe. Cela nous permettrait d'atteindre les locaux et d'avoir un court temps de répit pour envisager une meilleure stratégie.  
>Lorsque nous y parvînmes, nous n'étions plus qu'une quinzaine dont Toombs, Tyler, Ramirez et Swank. Chacun rechargea ses armes, s'appliqua du médigel si besoin et contrôla son bouclier cinétique qui était pour tous à la limite du zéro pourcent. Autant dire qu'on était assez mal barrés. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur et comme je l'imaginais le ver restant n'était plus là, sans doute reparti sous terre pour ressurgir à nouveau à tout instant.<p>

Peu de possibilités s'offraient à nous. Le complexe était bâti à la lisière d'une colline, peu élevée certes mais néanmoins conséquente, et qui sait jusqu'au s'étendait le territoire de ce dévoreur. C'est Tyler qui l'avait ainsi surnommé, car cela semblait être son seul objectif.  
>Pour autant la créature n'était pas invulnérable, et une salve de tirs groupés pourrait l'achever rapidement. Les deux rampants avaient été perdus, on ne pouvait plus compter sur l'artillerie lourde désormais. Et hors de question d'attendre que ce monstre nous débusque.<p>

En théorie on avait nos chances. Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas prévu dans l'équation que le dévoreur allait revenir avec du renfort.

_- Mais putain ils sont combien ! _S'affola Tyler.

_- Soldats… frères d'armes, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ni vous donner de fausses illusions. On a très peu de chances de s'en sortir vivants mais je refuse de laisser ces saloperies me dessouder sans me battre. Si je dois mourir, cela ne se fera que dans la bataille. Alors nous allons sortir, l'arme au poing et leur faire regretter d'avoir sous estimé le N7. Faisons honneur à notre insigne ! C'est un ordre ! _

_- Oui chef ! _

On dit que dans ces moments d'intenses découragements, une phrase sincère peut ressusciter les volontés moribondes.

Trois créatures nous attendaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, tel un cerbère ou une hydre des sables. La scène, lugubre, sonnait comme une invitation à la mort.

On se servit des murs de l'enceinte comme protection provisoire et on commença à asséner le dévoreur situé à notre gauche, se relayant dès que les premiers tireurs avaient besoin de refaire le plein. Cela fonctionna pour le premier adversaire, au prix de cinq marines de plus tombés au combat.  
>L'un des deux dévoreurs encore vivaces replongea alors sous terre pour venir fracasser le sol du hall du complexe, nous prenant ainsi en tenaille. J'ordonnai immédiatement de courir à l'extérieur, au travers du passage libéré juste avant, longeant l'un des cadavres que l'on avait abattu un peu plus tôt. Trois marines n'eurent pas le temps d'effectuer la manœuvre.<br>La carcasse d'un des monstres nous fit office de barricade, résistant aux jets toxiques de son espèce. Mais ces pourritures avaient d'autres flèches à leur arc, et c'est lorsqu'un étourdissement lancinant s'empara de nous que nous devinâmes que ces aliens pouvaient émettre des infrasons paralysants. Deux d'entre nous ne le supportèrent pas suffisamment longtemps et se jetèrent tout droit sur l'ennemi qui ne fit d'eux qu'une bouchée.  
>Une fois l'effet dissipé, on s'acharna de nouveau sur la bête la plus proche. Mais on commençait sérieusement à manquer de munitions.<p>

Swank et Ramirez étaient comme des frères, ayant fait leurs classes ensembles leur complicité allait au-delà d'une confiance mutuelle. Chacun anticipait les gestes de l'autre et ses pensées, en binôme ils étaient donc redoutables, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient la même idée saugrenue dans la tête. Ils étaient réputés dans le N7 comme étant des têtes brûlées, c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'ils avaient été affectés dans mon unité.  
>Dans le tumulte du combat, je perçus malgré tout l'éclair qui passa de l'un à l'autre et j'eus à peine le temps de protester, pressentant une connerie en perspective, que je les vis tout deux s'élançaient par-dessus la masse poisseuse qui nous faisait office de retranchement de fortune, filaient à toute allure vers l'un des dévoreurs qui les engloutit littéralement.<br>La scène me paralysa entièrement, anéantie par le spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à moi.  
>Je savais que Swank et Ramirez étaient des soldats déjà usés par de rudes épreuves, et qu'ils étaient un peu kamikazes sur les bords, mais je ne les aurais jamais imaginé se lancer dans un assaut suicide. Leur décision me dépassait totalement, j'étais incapable de la comprendre et de l'accepter.<p>

La bête n'eut pas le temps… d'avaler nos regrettés comparses qu'un bruit sourd de détonation perturba son action. Une explosion faramineuse broya ses chairs, et sa gueule fut réduite en charpie. Des lambeaux sanguinolents pendaient de son cou mais tout le reste de sa tête étaient éparpillés au sol en un tas visqueux et cendreux. Je n'osais penser à l'idée que parmi ce tas se trouvaient également les restes de Ramirez et de Swank, enfin pour peu qu'il y en ai après un tel geste.

Un dévoreur demeurait cependant toujours actif, et il me restait deux hommes, je ne pouvais m'appesantir et me devait d'honorer mes frères morts au champ d'honneur.

Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à envoyer une nouvelle vague à notre ennemi, celui-ci disparu de nouveau sous terre.

_- M'est d'avis qu'on foute le camp, Lieutenant ! _Suggéra le Caporal.

_- On y va ! _

On engagea un sprint afin de sortir de la plaine et rejoindre le site de largage. C'était un pari risqué, pourtant on ne rencontra aucune encombre.

Une fois sur place, j'activai la radio afin de contacter l'Alliance, qui cette fois répondit à mon appel. L'équipe de secours (si tenté qu'on puisse encore lui donner cette appellation) serait là dans 10 minutes. On devait donc espérer d'ici là que le dévoreur ne remontre pas sa gueule.

* * *

><p><em>L'équipe arriva à l'heure prévue mais ne trouva personne sur place. Un peu plus loin gisait le cadavre à moitié dévoré d'un jeune soldat, qui arborait de plus une balle tiré à bout portant en plein cœur. Aucune réponse lorsqu'elle tenta de contacter le commando des marines. Elle décida alors de se rendre au site de la colonie et découvrit en chemin le corps d'un animal gigantesque qu'ils ne purent identifiés mais qui avait été liquidé de manière violente. Ils continuèrent jusqu'au complexe où un spectacle horrible et encore plus troublant les attendait.<em>

* * *

><p>Le sort s'acharnait sur nous. Le dévoreur surgit de terre sans crier gare et harponna Tyler. Le temps de riposter, il relâcha le cadet qui retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, qu'un enfant aurait fini par casser à force de le malmener. Lorsque ce monstre replongea sous terre, il emporta Toombs dans son élan.<p>

J'avais couru pour le retenir, j'avais tendu ma main pour l'extirper de ce traquenard mais je ne fus pas assez réactive, pas assez rapide. Mes doits effleurèrent les siens, ses yeux me suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Et puis plus rien, je me tenais à genoux face à une fosse qui s'était déjà rebouchée après son passage. Les yeux dans le vague, réalisant encore à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me détournai pour courir en direction de Tyler qui gisait sur le sable, ôtant mon casque en route. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je retirai celui de Tyler, ébouriffant sa tignasse blonde. Il haletait péniblement, du sang cramoisi s'échappant de sa bouche. Tout le bas de son corps avait été arraché. Il essaya de parler, avec peine. Des soubresauts et des hoquets rendaient sa tâche difficile, il cracha un jet sanguinolent, rougeoyant le brun doré du sol.

_- D… dsolé… Shep… Shepard… Je… _

_- Chut… ca va aller Tyler. Je suis là. T'es un putain de soldat, gamin ! _

Il parvint à esquisser un rictus ressemblant à un sourire. Je me retenais pour ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui commençaient à piquer mes yeux.  
>Je sortis mon pistolet de son harnais flanqué sur ma hanche. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Tyler, qui luttait contre la douleur. Il me regarda reconnaissant et hocha la tête.<br>Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens, ma main libre autour de son cou et mon autre appuya sur la détente. Un coup.

Je restai tétanisée, éperdue, assise sur le sable à côté du corps de Tyler. Deux larmes roulèrent du coin de mes yeux traçant deux fins sillons sur mes joues crasseuses, empoussiérées.  
>J'eu l'impression que mon esprit s'était détaché et flottait dans un abyme sans fin.<br>Puis, dans un effort surhumain, je me levai et marchai tel un zombie en direction du campement. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, comme si une force m'attirait là-bas.

Cette abomination se dressa soudainement en face de moi, interceptant ma traversée et m'offrant sa gueule putride. Elle plongea sur moi, j'esquivai d'une roulade sur le côté et emporté par un élan inconnu et démesuré, une hargne sans bornes, avide de vengeance et de fureur, je sortis mes deux couteaux, m'en servant de point d'appui et l'agrippai au niveau de ses flancs pour remonter jusqu'au haut de sa tête. Je ne perdis pas une seule seconde et m'acharna sur l'un des orbites de ce Léviathan des sables. Trop accablé par la douleur et la surprise, il ne prit pas la peine de replonger sous terre pour mettre un terme à ma folie. Et quand bien même il l'aurait fait, cela m'était égal. Je n'avais qu'une obsession en tête, terrasser la bête une bonne fois pour toute, la dernière de ces saloperie à avoir semé la mort dans toute mon unité, et si cela devait signifier mourir aussi, ça me convenait.

Je finis par être désarçonnée, tandis que je m'attelai au second œil. Je tombai maladroitement et violemment sur le sol, me retrouvant en face du monstre. Je lâchai alors mes canifs, récupérant mon fusil à pompe derrière mon dos et lui lança de nombreuses bastos dans la gueule, hurlant comme une furie. Lorsque le chargeur fut vidé, le dévoreur poussa un dernier râle avant de s'effondrer. Je reçu des éclaboussures d'acide que la bête avait tenté de craché dans un dernier mouvement de défense. La substance rongea une partie de mon armure et s'attaqua à ma peau, mais elle était en dose trop faible pour me faire plus de mal, je me dégageai par réflexe de mon armure, me retrouvant en débardeur. J'étais à un stade où de toute manière je ne ressentais plus rien. Pour autant cela laissa ses stigmates sur mon corps, de mon épaule gauche jusqu'au haut de ma poitrine trois zébrures creusèrent dans mes chairs la marque de cet enfer. Je finis par lâcher nonchalamment mon flingue et repris mon chemin vers le camp de la colonie.

* * *

><p><em>Le tableau qui se dépeint aux yeux de l'équipe de l'Alliance leur arracha un haut le cœur.<br>__Le sol était maculé de sang, de cadavres et de créatures en partie enterrées. Une odeur de souffre planait dans l'air.  
><em>_Le soleil se levait à peine, déchirant l'horizon d'une lueur écarlate donnant un aspect encore plus surnaturel et sanglant à la scène.  
><em>_Et parmi tout ce charnier, une forme humaine se tenait en son centre, assise sur ses genoux. Les rayons du soleil levant parant la silhouette d'une aura rougeoyante._

_Les soldats de l'Alliance durent s'approcher pour distinguer les traits de la personne ainsi inerte. Une femme, salement blessée, portant des plaques militaires de l'Alliance autour du cou. Les yeux fixés dans le vide.  
><em>_Le chef de l'unité reconnut le lieutenant Shepard, en charge du commando N7 qui avait été déployé sur Akuze il y a à peine 24h._

_- Lieutenant ? Lieutenant ? Est-ce que ça va ? _

_N'obtenant pas de réponses, le reste de l'équipe ratissa les lieux mais ne trouva aucun autre survivant. Le responsable contacta l'état major par radio. _

_- On les a trouvés… enfin ce qu'il en reste… C'est un putain de charnier ici, il va nous __falloir une équipe supplémentaire. On vous ramène un rescapé. Terminé._

_L'homme se rapprocha de Shepard, s'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. _

_- Lieutenant ?... Shepard ? _

_L'évocation de son nom la sortit soudain de sa torpeur, elle tourna la tête, dévisageant la personne qui venait de le prononcer. Elle se releva sans un mot, fit quelques pas et s'évanouit, laissant à peine le temps à l'un des soldats de la rattraper au vol pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étale au sol. Il la souleva afin de la conduire jusqu'à la navette._

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai en sursaut et mis quelques instants à réaliser que je me trouvais sur mon lit, dans mes quartiers à bord du Normandy.<br>Cette reviviscence du passé m'avait pourtant semblait si réelle.

Tandis qu'un mal de crâne vint me vriller douloureusement les tempes, je pris soudain conscience d'une présence dans la pièce. J'attrapai aussitôt, et ce avec une aisance surprenante vu mon état, mon pistolet dissimulé sous mon oreiller, le braquant sur l'ombre que mon instinct avait aperçu trop tardivement à mon goût.

Garrus. Il était assis sur le sofa placé en face de mon chevet.  
>Les évènements de la veille me revinrent alors en mémoire, recomposant le puzzle de la soirée, et je me sentis indécise. Je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver encore là à mon réveil.<p>

Je mis un moment avant de rabaisser mon arme, mon cerveau n'ayant pas totalement émergé.

_- Tout doux Shepard. _

Il se leva pour s'avancer vers moi.

_- Ca va ?_

Mes connections nerveuses se reliaient difficilement entre elles, une fois tout danger écarté.  
>Une question me brulait pourtant les lèvres mais j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son pour la formuler. Les yeux dans le vague je me levai et me dirigea vers le bureau où je sortis d'un tiroir de quoi tenter d'apaiser l'étau qui s'acharnait sur mon crâne.<p>

- _Désolée... Oui, merci. _

_- Vous avez fait un cauchemar ?_

Je ne répondis pas à cette question, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander pour l'heure. Et je préférais enfouir ses souvenirs, qui ne feraient que marteler un peu plus ma tête.

_- Bon je devrais vous laisser._

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps par contre pour réagir à cette déclaration et interpeller immédiatement Garrus dans sa lancée.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être resté ? __Je veux dire… vous auriez pu repartir après m'avoir ramené à bon port._

Le Turien se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi et je sentis un courant particulier entre nous. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un pas et me fixa de ses yeux brillants, me susurrant :

_- A vous de voir Shepard. _

Son regard m'hypnotisa plus que de raison et je ne trouvai rien à rétorquer.

_- Venez me voir tout à l'heure si vous le souhaitez, on en reparlera. Lorsque vous aurez __décanté._

Sur ce il passa à côté de moi, m'arrachant un nouveau frisson électrisant et me laissa seule.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, décidant qu'une douche me ferait le plus grand bien.


	5. Douce Esquisse

**_Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires :) Cela fait vraiment plaisir et motive^^  
><em>****_J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre avec plaisir cette histoire :) A bientôt_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 5 : Douce esquisse<span>_**

Rien ne valait une bonne douche chaude pour se purifier et se détendre.  
>L'eau vaporeuse embuait la pièce et perlait sur le miroir, sur lequel le plat de ma main traça une bande me permettant d'observer mon reflet.<br>Mon reflet. Voilà un peu le mot qui résumait mon état d'esprit et la sensation qui m'étreignait depuis que l'Homme trouble m'avait ressuscitée. L'impression de n'être que le reflet de moi-même.  
>Et si c'était ça ? Si en fait la véritable Shepard était réellement morte, à tout jamais, dans cet Espace sombre et glacial. Et si la Shepard que Cerberus avait remis sur pied, celle qui me faisait face, n'était qu'un clone issu de tissus résiduels ou que sais-je encore.<br>Je débloquais totalement. Cette idée était absurde et je le savais bien. Est-ce que je cherchais des excuses ? Une échappatoire ? Peut-être…

Mon regard se posa plus bas, j'effleurai du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui marquaient mon buste, encore vives malgré les années écoulées.  
>Cerberus.<br>Je me souvenais du jour où je m'étais retrouvée sur cette planète, Ontarom, face à Toombs. J'avais peine à le croire, m'imaginant un instant que j'étais en pleine hallucination. Et pourtant c'était bien lui qui se tenait là : Toombs que je croyais mort, que j'avais vu disparaitre sous mes yeux anéantis. Toute cette nuit de cauchemar sur Akuze était alors remontée à la surface comme un chant funèbre.  
>Revoir Toombs m'avait foutu un sacré coup.<p>

A l'époque, Cerberus ne représentait pas grand-chose pour moi, rien de plus qu'un groupuscule terroriste pro-humain dont le crédo et les actes étaient condamnables. Certes mieux organisé, plus futé et il faut bien l'avouer plus redoutable et inquiétant que les autres. Pour autant, bien que je les désapprouvais, je n'avais aucune grief contre eux ni de ressentiment particulièrement fort.  
>Mais ce jour là, lorsque je vis Toombs ressurgir d'entre les morts dans un état psychologique des plus meurtris, la haine domina alors le sentiment premier que m'évoquait Cerberus.<p>

Et cela n'a pas changé. Mais il faut parfois faire fi de ses sentiments et se concentrer sur ce qui est vital, sans Cerberus je n'aurai pas les moyens suffisants pour arrêter les Récolteurs. Le Conseil ne m'avait jamais réellement soutenu qu'à demi-mots et n'y ont jamais cru, encore maintenant. Et l'Alliance était pieds et poings liés. Il ne me restait que Cerberus.  
>Quand j'y pense, j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ? Oui, j'en suis convaincue. C'est moi qui me sers de l'Homme Trouble et non l'inverse. Il a trop confiance en lui et en l'échiquier dont il croit mener la danse. Son erreur a été de me ramener telle qu'elle, sans entraves. J'ignore toujours pourquoi il a pris un tel risque et je ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais la réponse.<p>

Des scientifiques sur un projet confidentiel, menant des expériences : voilà ce qui avait conduit au massacre d'Akuze. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu faire endurer à Toombs. La vengeance qu'il voulait exercer était légitime et méritée, aussi maigre soit-elle. Pourtant je l'empêchai de tuer le dernier scientifique du projet ce jour là. Ma raison me dictait de le garder en vie, d'obtenir des informations, son témoignage pouvant peut-être nuire un tant soit peu contre Cerberus. Mais en mon for intérieur, une autre partie de moi était convaincue que cela ne changerai pas la donne et que la justice ne pourrait passer que par la vengeance. J'eu, par la suite, confirmation sur un point : Cerberus est quasi-intouchable et ne sera jamais ébranlé par des moyens légaux et normaux.

Cette fois je n'abandonnai pas Toombs. L'empêcher de commettre cet acte était préférable vu son état mental. Il avait assez souffert. Ce fut donc moi qui abattu le dernier scientifique, sans aucun remords.  
>Peut-être était-ce ma façon de réparer un peu les choses, de me faire pardonner, ou plutôt de me pardonner à moi-même.<br>Je l'avais ensuite confié à l'Alliance, et il avait pu bénéficier d'un traitement et d'un suivi adéquat. J'avais même pris l'habitude de demander régulièrement de ses nouvelles jusqu'à… ma disparition.

Cela m'avait presque fait sourire de recevoir un message de sa part, il y a de cela quelques temps, m'informant qu'il était aujourd'hui à la tête de mercenaires et en chasse de Cerberus. Le problème avec la vengeance, c'est que même si elle est légitime elle finit par vous aveugler et vous perdez alors la perspective des limites. Ca devient une idée fixe qui englobe tout le reste, qui vous bouffe de l'intérieur et vous empêche de réfléchir convenablement.  
>Bien sûr il avait eu vent des rumeurs me concernant, et sa missive affichait en filigrane une mise en garde courtoise, en mémoire de notre passé commun. Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de le croiser au détour d'un relai, et j'espère que cette rencontre ne se produira jamais.<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, je chassai toute ces pensées douloureuses et une seule envie prit place en retour, celle de voir Garrus. Son attitude agréablement troublante et sa séduisante proposition avait ravivé mon enthousiasme.<p>

Je revêtis une tenue décontractée se résumant à un débardeur, un sweet N7 et un treillis noirs. Les cheveux encore mouillés, je pris l'ascenseur afin de me rendre sur le pont résidentiel. La matinée était bien avancée, et le Normandy vibrait de la vie de son équipage. Difficile de passer inaperçue, surtout en étant le commandant. L'air de rien, j'arpentai pourtant les couloirs en direction du secteur où Garrus avait élu domicile. Certains me saluèrent par habitude, sans prêter davantage attention à la raison de ma présence, Après tout, j'aimais à entretenir de bonnes relations avec mon équipage, en particulier ceux avait lesquels je partais au combat et ceux qui me suivaient depuis la traque contre Saren.

Arrivé à la porte menant aux batteries de proue, mon cœur commença à s'emballer et une chaleur fébrile s'empara de moi, me nouant l'estomac. Quelle idiote je faisais ! M'amouracher d'un Turien, voilà une chose auquel je n'aurais pas cru succomber un jour. Je n'avais jamais tenté de relation inter-espèce auparavant. Il y a bien eu cette fois avec une Asari, mais les Asaris sont une race à part si on souligne le fait qu'elles peuvent « copuler » avec n'importe quelle espèce et qu'elle ressemble physiquement beaucoup à l'humain. Qui plus est cela n'avait été qu'une aventure, il faut bien l'avouer une expérience sexuelle qui m'intriguait, rien de plus. En dehors de ça, je n'étais guère attirée vers les Asari, contrairement à beaucoup qui fantasme sur elles. Pour ce qui est des Turiens, de prime abord je dirais la même chose, mais leur physionomie élancée, féline, s'apparentant un peu à un prédateur carnassier n'avait pas manqué de captiver mon intérêt. Au-delà de ça, c'était tout simplement Garrus : sa personnalité, sa façon d'être, sa voix, son regard… un tout qui avait attisé cette attraction.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrit cette porte. Garrus était au travail, comme à son habitude, sans doute occupé sur une obscure manipulation de calibrage.  
>Il se retourna dès qu'il entendit le bruit sifflant de l'ouverture, s'attardant un moment sur mon apparition avant de tapoter sur un clavier qui verrouilla la porte. Ce geste fit brûler plus intensément encore les étincelles qui crépitaient au fond de mon être et je ne pus me retenir d'esquisser un sourire en coin à cette initiative.<p>

_ - Vous allez mieux, Shepard ? _

Il se tenait contre la console sur laquelle il œuvrait avant mon entrée.

_ - Oui, merci… pour hier aussi. _

Je n'avais toujours pas avancé depuis que j'avais pénétré dans la pièce. J'attendais.

_- Alors, Garrus ? _

Il ne pouvait que se douter de mon intérêt pour lui, je n'avais pas essayé de m'en cacher. C'était à son tour de lancer les hostilités cette fois.  
>Il semblait s'aviser de la manière de formuler ses propos, tout en laissant deviner qu'il s'était peut-être entraîné seul avec lui-même en perspective de cette entrevue.<p>

- _J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… il n'y a personne d'autre que je respecte plus que vous. __Et avec cette mission suicide qui nous pend au nez, je ne voudrais pas avoir d'autres __regrets._

Cela prenait des allures de confession, il hésitait à poursuivre, sachant ce que ça lui en coutait de se montrer ainsi vulnérable. D'une voix grave et plus faible, il me confia :

_ - J'ai connu trop d'échec, Shepard… mon travail au SSC, l'affaire Sidonis… __Là il s'agit de vous et de moi. __Et entamer une relation avec vous me plairait en fait. __Mais je veux que ça se passe bien pour une fois. Pour cette fois… Pour…_

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais comblé les quelques pas qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre et interrompu son discours. Ma main effleura son visage, du côté où il fut balafré sur Omega, caressant sa peau écailleuse. Je sentis un frisson le parcourir, il ferma un instant les yeux comme savourant cette onde de douceur que je lui offrais. Nos regards se croisèrent et plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Je me retrouvai alors dans un océan argenté. J'avais envie de lui donner tout ce que j'étais, et lui procurer cet apaisement qu'il semblait tant recherché.  
>Il posa sa main acérée sur mon épaule la laissant glisser le long de mon bras pour la passer autour de ma taille, m'attirant à lui. Nos fronts se rencontrèrent dans un tête-à-tête affectueux, puis se furent nos lèvres qui se touchèrent et nos langues qui s'entremêlèrent. La sienne plus longue et plus fine caressa la mienne et s'engagea dans une ronde sensuelle, par moments je sentis légèrement ma langue effleurai ses crocs pointus.<br>Je m'abandonnai totalement dans ses bras, passant mes mains autour de son cou et caressant sa nuque. Il me fit pivoter, échangeant nos places et je me retrouvai alors plaquée contre la console. Il semblait enfin se détendre et remonta sa main dans mon dos pour m'attirer encore un peu plus contre lui, ne cessant de m'embrasser, à la fois tendrement et fougueusement.  
>Il me saisit par les hanches, me surélevant pour m'asseoir sur le panneau de commande. Ses yeux, scintillants, perdus dans les miens, me dévorant littéralement. J'eu l'espace d'un instant l'impression d'être la proie d'un prédateur et cela ne fit que renforcer mon excitation. Il passa sa main sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, m'offrant un nouveau baiser passionné.<p>

Puis je le senti soudain se raidir, comme s'il tentait de maitriser ses pulsions. Il s'écarta de notre étreinte, baissant sa tête, prêt à se désengager.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Il releva son visage, me regardant avec des yeux plus calmes.

- _C'est juste que… je ne préfère pas précipiter les choses. Je… je ne veux pas vous faire __mal._

_ - Me faire mal ?_

Je doutais que quoi qu'il puisse entreprendre me procure un mal insoutenable. La souffrance, je connaissais et il fallait y aller pour m'arracher un cri de douleur.

_- Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué Shepard, mais nous les Turiens sommes un peu… __rêches. Je n'en connais aucun qui se soit intéressé aussi fortement à une humaine, et ma __physiologie pourrait vous faire mal…_

_ - Il n'y a aucun risque, Garrus. _

Il fallait bien avouer aussi qu'un peu de douleur dans une étreinte amoureuse peut donner un mélange des plus délectables, si cela est bien dosé.

_ - Néanmoins je préférerais me… documenter avant d'aller plus avant…  
><em>_C'est pas très élégant, je sais. Désolé._

J'affichai un large sourire, ce côté maladroit était vraiment amusant et attendrissant chez lui. Je redescendais de la console, pour lui faire face.

_- Et si on y allé à l'instinct ? _

Il sembla hésiter.

_ - Ne me tenter pas Shepard. _

Je perçus à nouveau ce feu charnel au plus profond de ses yeux. Et jouer avec le feu était l'un de mes amusements favoris.  
>Je me rapprochai de lui, plaquant mes mains contre son torse, et lui lança un regard des plus provocateurs.<p>

_ - Et si j'insiste ?_

Il pencha sa tête tout en m'enlaçant, et ne put résister à l'envie qu'il éprouvait tout comme moi, il m'offrit de nouveau le goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

* * *

><p>Un grésillement impromptu provenant de l'intercom vint interrompre nos ébats. La voix de Joker résonnait dans la pièce.<p>

- _Shepard ? Vous êtes là ? _

_ - Qu'y a-t-il Joker ? _

_ - Ah enfin, ça doit bien faire 5 minutes que je vous cherche partout sur le Normandy !_

_ - Venez-en au fait._

_ - Oui. Eh bien Miranda et Jack sont en train de se crêper le chignon dans les quartiers de Miranda. Non pas que je serais contre un combat de filles, mais deux biotiques hystériques comme elles, ça risque de faire des dégâts… vous devriez aller les calmer avant que ça ne dégénère. _

_- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite._

* * *

><p>- <em>Sauvé par le gong, on dirait ! <em>Plaisantai-je.

_ - Le gong ? Quel gong ?_

Je souriais à cette question. Il est vrai que certaines expressions terriennes échappent aux autres espèces, tout comme certaines des leurs nous échappent également.

_- Laissez tomber. En tout cas ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - Bien sûr. Même si… j'ai toujours cette petite voix qui me crie que c'est de la folie de continuer plus avant. _

- _De la folie ? Peut-être… mais qu'est-ce qui n'en ai pas dans la vie que nous menons. _

_ - Pas faux. Ceci dit cet imprévu me laisse le temps de pouvoir… faire des recherches… enfin, vous voyez…_

-_ D'accord._ _Alors je vous laisse… _

_ - C'est ça. Là je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est optimiser les algorithmes de tirs… _

Je le gratifiai d'un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce à reculons.

Une fois sortie, je pris un instant afin d'apaiser cette tempête qui tourbillonnait dans mon corps et dans mon âme, m'adossant contre la porte, encore toute chavirée par cet échange intimiste qui m'avait redonné du baume au cœur.

Puis je reparti en direction de mes devoirs de Commandant.


	6. Tout est question de choix

_**Chapitre 6 : Tout est question de choix**_

* * *

><p>Pourquoi était-ce toujours à moi de prendre ce genre de décisions ? Ce genre de décisions cruciales, guidant l'avenir même de la galaxie… rien que ça.<br>Depuis cette foutue mission sur Eden Prime, tout avait été de travers : la balise, Saren, mon statut de Spectre… Tout s'était enchainé à une telle vitesse que j'avais à peine eue le temps de m'en rendre compte.  
>Qui aurait pu imaginer un jour que cette gamine paumée, errant dans les rues miteuses d'une mégalopole irlandaise, et devenant une délinquante de haut rang, aurait pu se retrouver ainsi propulser sur le devant de la scène, prendre autant d'importance et se voir confier de telles responsabilités à gérer.<p>

Faire le bon choix.

Ah ce que j'aimerais être dans un monde manichéen pour une fois, tournant en noir et blanc, comme un bon vieux film : les méchants d'un côté, les bons de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, rien n'était aussi simpliste.

Quel choix faire ?

* * *

><p>La passerelle du Normandy baignait au cœur d'un calme fantomatique, inhabituel et dérangeant.<br>A ma droite aurait dû se trouver Kelly, devenue plus professionnelle (ou presque) depuis que je l'avais remise à sa place, et m'informant d'un nouveau message en attente ou du moral de l'équipage. Mais son emplacement était vide, altéré.  
>Un peu plus loin, j'aurais dû voir s'afférer toutes sorte de techniciens mais les postes et les allées étaient déserts. Je pouvais presque sentir un souffle glacial dans l'air, hantant le vaisseau.<p>

Je me penchai sur la balustrade, activant la carte galactique afin d'y pointer les coordonnées de notre prochaine destination. Il était plus que temps.

IDA me demanda alors confirmation, me prévenant des risques potentiels de ce point de non-retour. J'estimais le Normandy et l'équipe parés, au mieux de leurs capacités. J'étais, quand à moi, plus que prête pour cette mission suicide. Qui plus est je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre davantage. Tout l'équipage était prisonnier des Récolteurs depuis leur attaque récente et chaque heure leur était comptée. Je refusais d'abandonner tout ces hommes et ces femmes. On devait les sauver. Je devais les sauver. Et surtout j'avais soif de faire couler à flot le sang des Récolteurs.

_- Les R__écolteurs sont sur le point de découvrir ce qui arrive quand on me cherche. _

_- Ca marche, Commandant. Je programme le vecteur du Relais Omega 4. Arrivé dans 2h __environ. Je vous ferai signe quand on sera à bon port._

_- Parfait Joker._

En attendant d'arriver à destination, je montai dans ma cabine, histoire de m'accaparer un moment de calme et de faire le vide.

J'aurais pu aller voir mon équipe, faire le point avec eux, avoir une dernière parole d'encouragement. Car après tout nous étions pour la plupart plus que des équipiers. J'avais appris à connaitre chacun d'eux, et des affinités plus poussées s'étaient nouées avec certains.  
>Mais je ne me sentais pas la force de leur faire face maintenant. Cela pouvait attendre le briefing de mission.<p>

J'avais mis une musique douce en fond sonore, guère réjouissante il est vrai mais o combien vibrante et propice à mon état. Assise à mon bureau, les pieds posés sur la table, j'observai d'un air songeur l'aquarium latéral sans vraiment prêter attention aux poissons qui accomplissaient leur ronde, dans un ballet onirique totalement dénué de sens mais mû par une volonté inébranlable.  
>Je prenais toute la mesure de ce qui nous attendait, sachant pertinemment que cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de périr dans cette base, et ne laisserai personne y succomber non plus.<p>

Quelques coups légers résonnèrent à la porte, avant de laisser apparaitre Garrus, une bouteille à la main, qui tentait de prendre une contenance enjouée et détachée, dissimulant sans doute sa nervosité. Au sujet de la mission ou d'autre chose je ne saurai dire, peut-être les deux.

_- J'ai apporté du vin. Le meilleur que je pouvais m'offrir avec mes maigres revenus. _

Il déposa la bouteille et deux verres sur la table basse trônant en contrebas, en face de mon lit.

_- Je me suis dit… qu'on pouvait profiter de ce calme avant la tempête, un peu de temps de __répit pour vous et moi._

Je me relevai et descendis le rejoindre.

_- Oublions le vin. _

Depuis cet intense échange qu'on avait eu dans ses quartiers, l'occasion ne s'était guère présenté d'approfondir notre relation. Les missions et les combats s'étaient succédés, n'offrant que peu de moment libre. Par ailleurs je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il souhaitait faire jaser le moins possible et préserver ce lien particulier entre nous, juste pour nous : c'est pourquoi il avait attendu cette nuit fatidique.

J'étais ravie de l'avoir à mes côtés, même si j'étais incapable de lui confesser. Il me procurait cette force supplémentaire, cette impulsion en plus qui me maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Sans quoi, sans cette idée rassurante qu'il était là, je crois bien que j'aurais sombré dans toute cette merde, en me laissant envelopper d'amertume et de rage.

Il affichait toujours ce masque d'hésitation, nimbé pourtant d'un désir palpable.  
>Sans équivoque, j'allai droit au but.<p>

_- Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Etre avec toi, Garrus Vakarian. _

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, comme pour lui faire comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser cette chance nous échapper.

_- Il n'y aura aucun regret. Pas cette fois. _

_- Je ne suis pas certain d'être celui qu'il vous faut, Shepard. Je veux dire, vous pourriez __trouver un compatriote. Quelqu'un qui saura vous apporter ce que vous voulez._

_- Il ne s'agit pas d'espèce. Il s'agit de toi. __Tu ne crois pas être en mesure de combler ce vide qui me tiraille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est __évident, t__u ne parviens même pas à t'accorder cet apaisement à toi-même ! __Mais ce soir, oublions tout ça. Laissons nos corps se confier l'un à l'autre et nos âmes __se réconforter mutuellement._

Je le conduisis à reculons jusqu'au pied du lit, tenant toujours une de ses mains au creux de la mienne et ne quittant pas son regard. Je me posai sur le rebord remontant jusqu'à la tête du lit, attirant Garrus à ma suite, qui n'émit aucune protestation. Son genou plaçait entre les miens et son corps s'allongeant à moitié sur le côté et à moitié au dessus de moi. Des étincelles dans ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions. Ses doigts griffus vinrent toucher ma joue, m'arrachant un frisson. Son regard métallique plongeait dans le mien, comme s'il souhaitait scruter au plus profond de mon être. Puis il m'embrassa, tendrement d'abord et ensuite plus fortement. Je le fis pivoter sur les draps, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, et ôta mon sweet avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, mes cheveux retombant autour de son visage. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, passant ses doigts sous mon débardeur, me griffant légèrement. Puis il renversa à nouveau l'équation, menant cette fois la danse. Ses lèvres descendant le long de ma mâchoire et dans mon cou, que sa langue vint caresser. J'éteignis alors la lumière à distance, scellant ainsi l'heure à venir.

Aucun regret, comme je l'avais prédit. Cet intermède fut tel que je l'espérais. A la fois tendre et brutal, complice et surprenant, sincère et dangereux. Il existait toujours des risques à se dévoiler ainsi à autrui, car on ne savait jamais si cela nous conduirait à notre perte ou à notre salut. Mais j'étais confiante, j'avais foi en lui comme en personne d'autre.  
>Cette nuit fut inoubliable, et non un affreux salmigondis inter-espèce, et j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas la dernière. J'aurais aimé rester toute la nuit avec lui. Mais on devait se préparer.<br>Je profitai des derniers instants dans ses bras avant de me lever afin de prendre une douche. Il m'y rejoignit quelques minutes après, ce qui me surprit de sa part. Un dernier échange passionné, un baiser langoureux, une brève étreinte. Il ne me fallait pas grand-chose pour me motiver. J'enfilai mon armure et descendis à ses côtés, sans honte ni gène, rejoindre l'escouade qui nous attendait dans la salle de briefing.

* * *

><p>Notre plan était au point et me satisfaisait amplement. Il existait forcément une part d'incertitude, mais on irait à l'improvisation si besoin. Ce cocktail détonant mêlant impro et anticipation était le meilleur que je connaissais, et ne manquait jamais de me ravir.<p>

Le passage au travers du relai Omega 4 se passa sans encombres, grâce à la virtuosité de Joker et aux améliorations consciencieusement fournies au SR2.

Le spectacle qui nous attendait de l'autre côté fut au-delà de ce que je m'étais imaginé. Une désolation sans nom d'une beauté macabre époustouflante. Littéralement un cimetière sidéral de débris de vaisseaux, ayant tenté la traversée totalement folle de ce point tant mystérieux de l'univers, que les plus fantasques attribuaient à l'entrée d'un paradis perdu, regorgeant de trésors, véritable oasis de ce désert étoilé.

Au-delà de tout ces cadavres de métal, un amas plus volumineux que les autres et nettement moins détérioré se découpait sur l'aura funèbre de ce lieu : la base des Récolteurs.

* * *

><p>- <em>Je ne sais pas Shepard. Ce qui s'est passé ici me révulse… mais nous devons arrêter les <em>_Récolteurs. Si nous détruisons cette base, tout ces gens seront morts pour rien_.

Garrus, voilà qui ne m'aidait pas. Cela résumait au mieux ce que je pensais et ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus mon indécision.

D'un côté : conserver intacte cette maudite base, tout en sachant toutes les atrocités, les cadavres qu'elle avait engendrée, toute la désolation qu'elle avait semée. Tout ça pour quoi ? Satisfaire les ambitions démesurées d'un homme énigmatique qui prétend ne vouloir qu'ériger l'Humanité à son apothéose, à tout prix ? Non.  
>Car même si je ne lui faisais pas confiance, même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, l'Homme Trouble avait raison sur bien des points. L'avance technologique, l'intérêt de l'étudier, de s'en servir à bon escient, le potentiel que recelait cette base et cette créature cyber-Frankenstein. Tout cela pourrait être décisif dans la guerre contre les Moissonneurs qui s'est engagée et qui est encore loin d'être terminée.<p>

D'un autre côté la détruire paraissait tellement légitime. Tout ceci n'était qu'une abomination pervertie. J'avais foi dans le potentiel ancré dans chaque être, dans chaque espèce, dans cette foutue galaxie. Utiliser cette technologie pour tenter, dans une illusion parfaite, de vaincre le mal par le mal. Cela serait renié tout ce en quoi je crois un tant soit peu, tout ce que je suis et qui m'a forgé. Ce serait me laisser corrompre et aveugler.

Saren y a cru, il a cru pouvoir les contrôler, s'en servir à son avantage. Pour finir esclave de son propre plan, endoctriné au point de non-retour, ne se rendant même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait, nageant dans un flou qu'il croyait baigné d'une aura d'illumination : de la poudre aux yeux. Et comment a-t-il fini…

Nous étions parvenus, à deux reprises déjà, à les mettre en déroute, sans tricher ni faillir. Simplement avec ce que nous étions. Alors pourquoi changer ? Se fier à leur technologie pour espérer les détruire… les détruire ? Etait-ce vraiment le but de l'Homme trouble ? Et si, comme Saren, il espérait les exploiter pour atteindre ses objectifs. Quelle folie ! Les Prothéens, eux aussi, y ont peut-être succombé à cette tentation. Pour quel résultat ? L'annihilation.

Je refusais de commettre les mêmes erreurs. Je refusais de laisser l'orgueil ou même la peur compromettre ce que j'étais.  
>Je comptais bien arrêter les Moissonneurs. Mais je refusais de sacrifier notre âme pour y parvenir.<p>

_- On fera sans. _

_- Shepard… _

Le maitre de Cerberus n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa désapprobation. Il était habile dans l'art de parler, d'argumenter et de manœuvrer les gens tel un marionnettiste de l'ombre. Je prenais le risque de me le mettre à dos, définitivement. Mais, dés le début, il n'avait jamais été question d'un partenariat sur le long terme, main dans la main. Oh ça non. Je savais très bien où je menais ma barque et où s'arrêtaient les limites de la berge.

Ce fut donc dans une explosion retentissante que je rasai ce complexe et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Sans regret ou presque, il était trop tôt pour le dire. Néanmoins, j'étais convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
>Mais comme je le disais, il existait toujours deux facettes, du bon et du mauvais, pour chaque chose. Ce choix ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Seul l'avenir saura dire si mon instinct avait vu juste ce coup-ci. C'était un risque à grande échelle, j'en convenais.<p>

Tout comme ce jour, au cœur de la Citadelle, où mon instinct m'avait poussé à sacrifier le Conseil, trois êtres dit piliers pour la bonne marche de la galaxie. Pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à sauver ces trois là, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient considérés plus importants que des centaines d'autres vies. Au final, aujourd'hui avec le recul, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il y ait de bonne ou mauvaise option. La galaxie n'en avait pas pâti et le Conseil restait toujours aussi inutile et indolent qu'il le fût auparavant. Têtes différentes, mais même mentalité.

Cet exemple illustrait parfaitement le fait que j'étais loin d'être l'image héroïque que tous s'évertuait à m'attribuer comme étiquette. A l'opposé certains ne se gênaient pas non plus pour me juger. Mais je défiais quiconque de prendre ma place, spécialement au cours de ces dernières années. Je ne prétendais pas au titre d'héroïne ni de parangon, et ne me considérerai jamais comme telle. J'étais loin d'être parfaite, loin d'être irréprochable. Je ne cachais pas avoir beaucoup de sang sur les mains.

Sans compter Virmire… Akuzé… et j'en passais.

Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur les fantômes du passé. Mais lorsque ceux-ci s'accumulaient de plus en plus, il devenait difficile de ne pas s'y confronter.

Et je découvrirai par la suite que j'étais encore loin du compte…


	7. A la croisée des chemins

**_Chapitre 7 : A la croisée des chemins_**

**_Nous voilà arrivé à la fin de ME2 et donc en toute logique je vais poursuivre sur le 3e volet^^ J'espère que ma fanfic vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir :D _**

**_Merci pour la lecture en tout cas ! _**

* * *

><p>De retour sur le Normandy, je me dirigeai vers la salle de conférence, enjambant les décombres sur le passage. Le vaisseau avait été secoué et malmené mais plus de taule froissée qu'autre chose. Je repoussai une barre de métal et des câbles pendouillant et me connecta sur l'interface, me retrouvant holographié pour la dernière fois dans cette antichambre mystique.<p>

Je faisais face à l'Homme Trouble dans cette grande pièce épurée, une large baie offrant une vue éblouissante sur une supergéante écarlate et turquoise, auréolée d'émanations solaires. Mon interlocuteur se tenait comme à son habitude assis, une cigarette à la main et ses yeux bleus acier profondément braqués sur moi, attendant mon apparition. Son calme et son détachement revêtaient une froideur encore plus prononcée qu'auparavant, cerclée d'une certaine colère qu'il tentait de contenir.

Cet individu m'avait toujours intrigué et je donnerai cher pour connaitre son passé. Peut-être cela m'aiderai-t-il à comprendre ses agissements. Mais on avait désormais dépassé ce stade. Peu m'importait ses raisons, ses justifications ou comment tourner sa mécanique… j'avais ma propre vision de ce monde et des évènements et elle ne convergeait plus avec celle de mon « nécromancien ». Le fait que je lui devais d'être… encore là aujourd'hui ne représentait rien pour moi et j'estimais n'avoir aucune dette à recouvrir.

Comme je m'y attendais, il ne m'accueillit pas les bras ouverts et affichait peut-être même un air déçu, un peu à la manière d'un père mécontent par son enfant qui n'aurait pas obéit à ses directives et à ses exigences de principe. Il me considérait, comme on considérait souvent la jeunesse, bien trop bouffie d'idéalisme mal placé. Mais je n'en avais cure, je n'avais jamais recherché son approbation. Il avait reconnu mes capacités, mes talents de leader et mon potentiel. Il avait sans doute gardé un œil sur moi depuis l'affaire Saren, et aurait dû prévoir, avec toutes ces ressources scientifiques et j'en passe et sa parfaite maitrise des choses, que jamais, en me conservant telle qu'elle, je n'aurais joué à son jeu éternellement et que l'issue, quoi qu'il en soit, aurait été fatalement ma rébellion. Quand bien même j'aurais été d'accord avec lui sur le fait de préserver cette base et cette larve cyber-humaine pour combattre à armes égales les Moissonneurs, nous étions voués à nous séparer. Ses ambitions démesurées n'étaient pas les miennes, et je ne partageai pas la même folie. L'humanité pourrait sans sortir sans Cerberus. Les Moissonneurs et tout ce qui les entourait ne pourraient que nous nuire.

_- Je ferais les choses à ma façon, que cela vous plaise ou non._

Il s'était rapproché de moi, peut-être pour donner plus d'ampleur à sa réponse et me toiser de sa prestance. .

_ - Je vous l'interdis, Shepard ! Je vous ai créée, je vous ai ramenée d'entre les morts. _

Il m'avait… « créée ». Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc dans mon esprit. L'espace de quelques instants, je scrutais ces yeux surnaturels qui m'avaient, bien malgré moi, toujours fascinée. J'eu l'impression de plonger dans un vide sidéral, un tourbillon glacial et électrique. Mais je n'en démordais pas.

_- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Mais maintenant que je suis là, je vais faire exactement ce__ pour quoi on m'a ramenée à la vie, je vais combattre et je vais gagner cette guerre. Et je ne __sacrifierai pas notre âme pour y parvenir. La différence entre vous et moi se trouve là._

Puis je détournai les talons et me déconnecta sans un mot, ni un regard de plus.  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, de nouveau sur le Normandy. J'étais loin d'en avoir fini, que ce soit avec Cerberus ou les Moissonneurs, mais j'étais fière de cette maigre victoire.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque je regagnai le pont, tout l'équipage du Normandy ainsi que les membres de mon équipe s'étaient rassemblés. Visiblement en mon honneur. Je n'étais guère adepte de ce genre de cérémonie improvisée, bien que sincère et flatteuse.<p>

Tous me remercièrent et me félicitèrent. Premièrement pour être revenu les chercher et leur avoir sauvé la vie et ensuite pour avoir su faire le bon choix face à une décision difficile, qu'aucun n'aurait souhaité avoir à prendre. Ils ajoutèrent que, bien que Cerberus était leur employeur attitré de prime abord, ils me resteraient fidèles et à jamais reconnaissants, quoi qu'ils en coutent. Un peu mal à l'aise et surtout éreintée, je les gratifiai d'un sourire et d'un modeste merci. Je reconnaissais le risque certain qu'ils prenaient à se retourner ainsi contre l'Homme Trouble, mais tout autre comportement n'aurait de toute manière pas été envisageable.

J'esquivai du mieux que je pouvais, généreusement aidé par Garrus qui vint couper court aux compliments, faisant observé que je semblais exténuée et que j'avais le droit à un peu de repos mérité. M'accompagner dans l'ascenseur aurait sonné comme contradictoire, il effleura mon bras de sa main en guise d'affection et me laissa monter seule dans mes quartiers.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans mon « loft », je laissai nonchalamment tomber morceau par morceau mon équipement au sol et m'étala littéralement sur le lit. La vue au dessus de moi m'offrit un apaisement cosmique, plafond étoilé bariolé de vagues bleutées, causées par les mouvements du vaisseau naviguant dans l'espace.<br>Ce paysage m'enveloppa, m'accompagnant doucement dans les bras de Morphée qui m'accueillit joyeusement tel un ami ne m'ayant pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

Un bip, faible mais pressant, vint me tirer plusieurs heures plus tard de mon linceul réparateur. Ma formation militaire oblige, mon niveau d'alerte et de réactivité était d'une rapidité remarquable. Je me levais donc sans flâner et me dirigea vers la source du signal.  
>Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque s'afficha l'origine de mon réveil impromptu : un message en attente, urgent et en direct, d'Hackett.<br>Cela titilla ma curiosité. Que pouvez bien me vouloir l'Alliance ? Depuis que j'avais quitté leurs rangs et rejoint Cerberus, elle m'évitait ouvertement. Peut-être avait-elle eut vent de ma virée chez les Récolteurs, ou encore de ma rupture plutôt cinglante avec l'Homme Trouble. Mais j'en doutais. De telles informations, qui plus est si récentes, ne pouvaient avoir filtrées jusqu'à elle, du moins pas encore. Alors quoi ? Une seule solution pour le savoir.

J'ouvris le canal de transmission, le visage de l'Amiral m'apparaissant sur grand écran, et visiblement préoccupé.

- _Merci Commandant. Je serai bref.__ J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission de la plus haute importance._

_ - Pourquoi faire appel à moi ? _

_ - Le Docteur Amanda Kenson, en charge d'une mission spéciale dans l'espace butarien, a __été capturée. Elle est retenue dans une prison secrète et accusée de terrorisme. __Elle aurait découvert la preuve d'une invasion imminente des Moissonneurs.__ Je ne peux guère mettre sur pied une opération de l'Alliance, au risque de compromettre__ nos relations, plus que tendues, avec les Butariens.__ C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous pour la sortir de là.__ Seule, si possible. La discrétion est primordiale en l'état actuel des choses._

_ - Les Moissonneurs… mais je croyais que l'Alliance refusait d'admettre la menace qu'ils__ représentaient ? De quelle preuve parlons-nous ? C'est du solide j'imagine pour que__ l'Alliance s'y intéresse._

_ - Un artefact que Kenson pense être d'origine Moissonneur. C'est un agent et une __scientifique très doué. Si elle estime la menace sérieuse, il vaut mieux vérifier.__ C'est une amie de longue date, je ne peux l'abandonner à son sort. Je vous__ demande ça comme une faveur._

_ - Je vois.__ Je m'en occupe._

_ - Parfait. Je vous transmets les coordonnées de l'avant-poste butarien, sur Aratoht.__ Dès que vous l'aurez libéré, vérifiez ses informations. Nous en rediscuterons à votre__ retour. Terminé._

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Bien que ce ne soit guère surprenant en définitive. J'avais retardé l'invasion des Moissonneurs, mais en aucun cas empêché. Il était logique qu'après tout le ramdam qu'on avait fait depuis trois ans, ils aient eu envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Mais une mission en solo ne m'enchantait pas, avec une équipe réduite j'aurai été bien plus efficace. Ceci dit, mieux valait éviter de se mettre à dos les Butariens. Si les Moissonneurs se rapprochaient, toutes les espèces devront agir de concert pour espérer avoir une chance.  
>Une méthode plus douce était donc préférable : de l'infiltration. J'avais appris au fil des années, que ce soit dans ma jeunesse sur Terre ou en tant que soldat, à étendre mes champs des possibles. La survie revêtait différentes formes : anticiper, s'adapter et s'armer de nombreuses ressources afin de n'être jamais pris au dépourvu et de pouvoir évoluer en toutes circonstances. J'étais aussi à l'aise dans une infiltration nécessitant discrétion et finesse, que dans une action plus abrupte et kamikaze. L'idéal d'une situation était encore de combiner les deux, pour plus de plaisir.<p>

J'étais cependant un peu amère de constater qu'il avait fallu qu'une scientifique découvre un artefact pour convaincre les hauts membres de l'Alliance du danger possible des Moissonneurs. Je n'avais cessé de le rabâcher, preuves à l'appui. Ils avaient tous vu le vaisseau de Saren, Sovereign. Mais tous s'évertuaient à se voiler la face. Si cette mission pouvait enfin faire ouvrir les yeux à tous ces bureaucrates, toutes espèces confondues d'ailleurs, alors je ne devais pas rater cette occasion.

* * *

><p>Joker désapprouva. Il ne le sentait pas ce coup là. Sa mise en garde résonna comme celle qu'il avait avancée au sujet d'Eden Prime. Mais Joker râlait souvent, ces paroles ne faisaient pas augure de prophéties.<p>

Garrus aussi n'était pas emballé. Il aurait préféré m'accompagner et me seconder. Mais c'était sans appel, je me devais d'accomplir cette mission seule.

* * *

><p>Ceci dit lorsque je libérai Kenson de sa prison, notre conversation dans la navette nous conduisant à sa base «Projet » produisit une drôle de sensation sur moi. J'avais de l'instinct pour sûr, et je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Pour autant ses dires étaient sensés et persuasifs. Et Hackett avait confiance en elle. Ses informations étaient par ailleurs préoccupantes, davantage que présumé. Je ne pensais pas les Moissonneurs si proches.<p>

Arrivée sur la base, je frémis à la vue de ce fameux artefact Rhô, librement disposé au centre d'un labo, sans entrave ni protection. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.  
>Et commença alors à s'esquisser plus clairement les doutes que je nourrissais timidement lors du trajet.<p>

Je m'approchai de l'objet, troublée et alerte. Soudain de violentes visions m'assaillirent, présage d'une apocalypse à venir. La même sensation, mais en plus intrusive, que celle que j'avais éprouvé sur Eden Prime lorsque la balise prothéenne m'avait noyé d'images encore plus obscures et indescriptibles. Le fait que ces nouvelles visions soient nettes ne les rendait que plus horribles. La force de la connexion me fit vaciller et plier genoux à terre, et j'eus l'impression d'être enveloppée d'un voile constricteur. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et m'assomma presque. Lorsque ce fut fini et que je tentai de me relever, ce fut pour voir Kenson braquer son pistolet sur moi. Mes doutes volèrent en éclats dans une sombre réalité. Kenson et son équipe n'avaient pas mesuré toute l'ampleur du danger de cet artefact maudit et ils avaient été abusés jusque dans l'âme. La subtile mélopée de l'endoctrinement.

Je fis semblant d'être encore déboussolée et profita d'un moment d'inattention pour désarmer mon hôte et filer me mettre à couvert avant que ses renforts ne me canardent. Je combattis comme une furie, éliminant trois vagues d'assaut sans faiblir. Mais lorsque j'abattis le dernier soldat ennemi, une vague de force inconnue provenant de l'artefact finit par avoir raison de moi et ce fut le néant. J'aperçus brièvement Kenson se pencher sur moi, entourée de nouveaux soldats. Ses yeux étaient d'une lueur macabre : deux flammes luisantes. Je délirais ? Est-ce que mon esprit me jouait des tours, matérialisant l'endoctrinement ainsi ? Ou était-ce réel ?

« Me garder en vie ». Mais pourquoi ? C'était l'occasion ou jamais de me buter ! Ils n'auront pas deux fois cette chance… Enfin, techniquement il s'agissait là de leur seconde chance. Ils connaissaient la menace que je pouvais représenter, ou alors se considéraient-ils tellement supérieurs qu'ils estimaient que je n'en valais pas la peine. Ou bien au contraire voulaient-il me voir sombrer pour me punir de leur résister ? Je divaguais totalement tandis que les ténèbres s'emparaient de moi.

Après deux jours sous sédatifs, mon corps se rebella enfin, pour constater qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures à peine pour lancer le Projet. Autrement dit détruire le relais cosmodésique Alpha du système butarien, entrainant à sa suite plus de trois cent mille victimes. Mais la fin justifiait les moyens dans de pareilles conditions extrêmes. Entre une invasion imminente des Moissonneurs et le sacrifice de milliers d'êtres vivants, je n'avais pas le luxe de pouvoir tergiverser. Nous n'étions pas prêts pour affronter un tel fléau. Aucune espèce. Personne dans cette galaxie. Il nous fallait encore un peu de temps, un peu de temps afin de nous préparer, d'élaborer un plan de bataille. Bien sûr si personne ne se décidait à reconnaitre que cette menace était bien réelle et sérieuse, d'une gravité sans précédent dans notre histoire commune, c'était perdu d'avance. Mais de quelles autres options disposais-je en main ? Aucune, malheureusement.

J'engageai alors le lancement de l'astéroïde sur le relais. Je devrais avertir les Butariens, mais à quoi cela servirait-il au final ? Cela ne leur sauverait pas la vie, il ne disposait pas de suffisamment de temps pour s'enfuir, ils étaient condamnés. Pourtant je me surpris, malgré moi, à activer le canal de transmission pour les prévenir. Par décence ? Par compassion ? Par culpabilité ? Je n'en savais rien. Une faiblesse de ma part. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le message ne put jamais aboutir, interrompu par Kenson.

Je la retrouvai plus loin dans la station, et l'empêchai de stopper dans son dernier élan d'inconscience la mise en marche du Projet, de son Projet. Je n'eus pas d'autres possibilités que lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait plus entendre raison. L'endoctrinement était à ce point ancré dans son être qu'il avait occulté tout le reste.

_ - Nous sommes condamnés. Il n'y pas de rédemption pour ce que vous avez fait. _

Cette phrase martela mon esprit. J'y voyais un sens caché, alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. Les échos de mes actes passés, présents et à venir.

* * *

><p>Je courrai à perdre haleine jusqu'à la tour de transmission extérieure afin de contacter le Normandy qu'il m'extirpe de ce merdier. Je ne voulais pas crever sur cet astéroïde, j'avais encore beaucoup à faire.<br>Une fois la connexion établie et terminée, il ne faudrait que quelques instants à Joker pour être là. Mais soudain une apparition fantomatique se présenta devant moi. L'Augure. Il s'adressa à moi depuis l'Abyme. Quel honneur ! Ma dernière rencontre avec un Moissonneur de visu, en l'occurrence Sovereign, m'avait assez décontenancée. J'avais eu beau essayer de comprendre leurs motivations, la raison profonde de toute cette annihilation. Cela m'échappait totalement. Ils prétendaient vouloir remettre de l'ordre dans le chaos, pour recommencer au prochain cycle. Mais à quoi bon ? Etaient-ils les gardiens de l'Univers, s'évertuant à empêcher que les organiques intelligents, irrémédiablement attirés par leur soif de mort et de pouvoir, ne fassent tout s'effondrer dans un bain de sang et de destruction ? Et alors ? Tout cela tournait sans fin, et mener à l'impasse d'un éternel recommencement, encore et encore. Mais d'où venaient exactement les Moissonneurs ? Et comment étaient-ils apparus ?  
>Qu'importait au final. Je m'en foutais royalement.<br>Tout ce qui comptait c'était que ce cycle serait différent ! Il était temps de tester une nouvelle composition, un nouveau chant.

Un célèbre auteur du XXe siècle avait déclaré « le monde est beau et mérite que l'on se batte pour lui ». Personnellement je considérais le monde comme magnifiquement merdique : il n'était pas parfait, il se montrait dur et violent mais il pouvait aussi laisser entrevoir des splendeurs sans pareilles. Alors oui certaines choses en valaient la peine, malgré tout ce chaos.

_- Shepard, vous devenez… une gêne. Vous luttez contre l'inévitable. La poussière tente-t-__elle de détourner les vents solaires ? Le sacrifice de ce système stellaire sera vain. Votre __civilisation est condamnée et bientôt vos plus grands chefs courberont l'échine devant nous._

_ - Peut-être. Mais nous combattrons, jusqu'au bout. Nous ne reculerons devant aucun__ sacrifice. Et nous ne renoncerons Jamais !_

_ - Alors préparez-vous à notre arrivée. _

L'hologramme moissonneur disparut comme il était venu, me laissant avec ses derniers mots résonnant dans ma tête. Une déclaration de guerre, en bonne et due forme.

* * *

><p>A bord du Normandy, j'assistai à la destruction du système butarien, se résumant à un point sur la carte galactique, un point devenant rouge. Ce n'était plus que ça.<p> 


	8. Il y a toujours des conséquences

_Petit chapitre, histoire de faire le lien entre la fin de la mission Arrival et la mise à pied de Shepard.  
><em>_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8 : Il y a toujours des conséquences…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hackett vint en personne assurer le débriefing de cette mission.<p>

_- Je vous devais bien ça, Shepard. __Enfin c'était avant que l'explosion d'un relai cosmodésique vienne réduire un système __butarien… à néant. Que s'est-il vraiment passé là-bas, commandant ?_

Je lui exposai alors les faits, tels qu'ils étaient. La finalité était de nouveau un choix cornélien qui s'imposait à moi, et moi seule.  
>Face à Hackett, j'adoptai une attitude des plus pragmatiques. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, ce sacrifice était nécessaire, nécessaire et inévitable. A quoi bon se morfondre dessus. Certes les Butariens allaient vouloir ma tête au bout d'une pique après ça. Mais je connaissais les enjeux qui avaient mené à ce désastre et Hackett le comprenais lui aussi, et il m'approuvait.<br>Non pas que je recherchais une reconnaissance. Mais cela faisait néanmoins du bien de temps en temps de savoir que l'on considérait mes efforts et mes actes comme justifiés. Savoir que j'avais fait le bon choix.

_- Malheureusement tout le monde ne sera pas de cet avis, Shepard. _

J'assumai toutes mes actions et les choix qui en découlaient, et j'étais prête à en répondre devant un tribunal s'il fallait en passer par là. Plus tôt serait le mieux d'ailleurs, car j'avais une guerre à préparer.

* * *

><p>J'étais remonté, presque aussitôt après cette entrevue, dans mon « antre ». J'y passai beaucoup de temps entre les missions. Cela s'apparentait à un nid où je pouvais me réfugier. Chacun avait droit à son « home sweet home ». Cet espace, cette partie du vaisseau abritait mon chez moi.<br>Je fis quelques pas, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière et m'adossa contre l'aquarium, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.  
>Je me sentais lasse. Une résurrection n'était pas de tout repos ! J'avais véritablement l'impression d'être une morte vivante par moments.<p>

Garrus se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans crier gare. Il s'avança ensuite vers moi.

_- J'étais sûr de te trouver là. _

Il ne me posa aucune question. Il commençait à vraiment bien me connaitre. Plus que je ne me l'étais figuré en fait. Il s'assit près de moi et passa son bras pour m'enlacer. Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule, sans rien ajouter de plus. Nous restâmes ainsi dans une pénombre azurée et un silence suave. Cet intermède dura quelques instants, simplement à profiter de la quiétude de ce moment et de la présence de l'autre près de soi.  
>Puis je finis par briser le silence, désignant la table basse non loin de là d'un air absent.<p>

_- On devrait ouvrir cette bouteille. Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas le faire. __Après tout, nous avons une victoire à fêter. Nous avons détruit la base de ces charognards __de Récolteurs et envoyé l'Homme Trouble aller se faire foutre !_

Je me relevai et me dirigea vers le canapé afin d'y remplir les deux coupes qui avaient sagement attendus qu'on vienne accomplir leur office. Garrus m'avait observé sans dire un mot. Il finit par se lever à son tour et me rejoignit près du canapé.

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Pourquoi me poses-tu sans cesse cette question ?_

_- Mais parce que tu esquives toujours. _

Nous sourîmes à cette évidence.  
>Je m'évertuais, il est vrai, à toujours afficher un masque de détachement. J'estimais, en tant que Commandant, devoir me montrer forte. Mais bien au-delà, j'avais pour ainsi dire était « éduquée » ainsi. L'éducation de la rue m'avait enseigné à me parer d'un manteau de froideur et de puissance, érigeant ainsi une barrière contre tout risque extérieur, imposé le respect et même la crainte. Montrer ses faiblesses, ou une quelconque faille, aurait pu signer mon arrêt de mort à l'époque. Cela s'était transformé par la suite, non plus comme protection contre les dangers extérieurs, mais comme carapace contre mes propres démons intérieurs. Ma manière de ne pas flancher, de ne pas laisser mes doutes, mes peurs ou mes regrets m'assaillirent et devenir un frein m'empêchant d'avancer au mieux de mes aptitudes pour combattre. D'autant plus avec ces responsabilités qui s'étaient imposées à moi.<p>

- _Honnêtement Shepard, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est terrible de prendre ce genre __de décision, de faire ce genre de calcul froid. Sacrifier des milliers de vies pour en __sauver des millions. Mais il n'y avait aucun autre choix possible. Et je crains que cela __n'aille pas mieux par la suite…_

_- Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que… est-ce que ça va vraiment changer la donne ? S'ils __refusent toujours d'entendre raison, là-haut dans leur tour… alors cela ne changera pas __grand-chose._

_- Tu nous as fait gagner un temps précieux. Du temps, ça peut faire toute la différence. __Et je te connais, tu ne te laisseras pas démonter si facilement. Rien ne pourra se mettre __en travers de notre route._

_- Tu es plus optimiste que moi. _

_- J'ai appris avec la meilleure. _

Je souriais de nouveau à cette réplique et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis je lui tendis l'un des deux verres, trinquant avec lui, avant d'avaler le mien d'un seul trait.

_- Nous te suivrons. Tous te suivront. Jusque dans l'Abyme s'il le faut. N'en doute pas. _

Je n'en doutais pas. Après tout ils m'avaient tous suivi au travers du relai Omega 4, dans une mission qualifiait de suicidaire et d'impossible. Ils avaient tous prouvé leur loyauté et leur foi indéfectible en moi. Ils connaissaient la réalité de la situation, je n'avais pas besoin de les convaincre. Ensemble, nous avions frôlé la mort. Ensemble, nous avions combattu. Ensemble, nous avions vécu. Ils étaient ma famille, même si jamais je ne leur me resservis un verre, me posant sur le canapé. Je savourais cette fois le breuvage cramoisi contenu dans le récipient.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, le Normandy fut escorté jusqu'au système Hélios, ayant au préalable était vidé de la majorité de ses occupants. Nous savions tous que cela devait arriver. J'avais pris mes dispositions pour débarquer l'ancien équipage de Cerberus, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit emprisonné, car tous avaient rejoint ce programme pour lutter contre les Moissonneurs avant tout. Par ailleurs IDA m'avait assuré que même, au pire des cas, si certains cachaient toujours un penchant pro-humain, cela ne représentait pas de menace en soi.<p>

J'organisai ensuite une grande réunion avec mon équipe au complet. Ils avaient bien sûr conscience de la situation. Par ailleurs, il valait mieux pour certains qu'ils ne soient pas à bord lorsque le vaisseau serait réquisitionné.

Je ne tenais pas à connaitre leurs projets, chacun devait suivre sa propre voie. J'étais certaine que de toute manière, nous nous retrouverions pour la bataille finale contre les Moissonneurs. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait, ce que me réserverait ce procès. Mais j'avais accompli trop de choses, bousculer trop d'établis pour que je sois reléguée au rang de terroriste ou de criminelle ! Les Moissonneurs m'attendaient et je ne comptais pas les décevoir. Je trouverais bien une solution, il y en aurait forcément une. Je m'accrochais à cette idée, chassant le doute qui m'habitait depuis mon retour d'Aratoht.

Le Conseil avait peut-être trouvé là le moyen de m'évincer enfin. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à mes actes. C'est eux qui m'avaient donné le titre de Spectre, c'est eux qui me l'avaient rendu après mes deux ans de « mort » officielle. Oh je ne tentais pas de reléguer une part de mes responsabilité sur autrui, certainement pas. Cela venait simplement étayer le fait que le Conseil en agissant ainsi reconnaissait une certaine légitimité dans mes actions. Ils connaissaient mes objectifs, savaient de quoi j'étais capable. Ils avaient beau tenté de se persuader que les Moissonneurs n'existaient pas, n'étaient que le croque-mitaine de contes anciens, mais ils ne pouvaient nier certains faits. Et ils seraient bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence. Et ce jour là, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard, c'est évidemment à moi qu'ils feront appel. Quelle ironie ! Mais j'espérais que soit ce délai ne serait pas trop long, soit qu'une putain de révélation allait enfin leur éclater au visage, soit… Je ne sais plus… Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de ruminer depuis des jours. J'en venais à force à ne plus réussir à penser correctement.

Je les vis quitter un à un le SR2. Tous m'offrirent un mot « d'adieu ». Ils avaient tous insisté pour rester, m'accompagner dans cette épreuve. Mais bien sûr j'avais refusé.J'avais pour certains émis des hypothèses quand à leur destination.  
>Zaeed allait sans doute reprendre sa vie de mercenaire, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre. Kasumi continuerait sa belle carrière de voleuse de haut vol.<br>Samara retournerait à son Code, ayant mené à bien en définitive son serment envers moi.  
>Tali rejoindrait probablement la Flotte nomade.<br>Legion se rendrait dans l'espace geth, il n'avait sa place nulle par ailleurs.  
>Thane en profiterai peut-être pour passer du temps avec son fils. Son mal le rongeait toujours et j'espérais pouvoir le revoir avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. Se séparer ainsi n'était pas ce que j'aurais souhaité.<br>Grunt débarquerait sûrement sur Tuchanka, il avait encore à apprendre sur ses origines et son peuple. Je ne doutais pas que Wrex, mon cher ami et leader des Krogans à ma plus grande surprise, l'accueille à bras ouverts. Grunt était un combattant exceptionnel, tout comme Wrex. Ce dernier m'avait bluffé lorsque je l'avais revu sur son trône. Un chef parfait pour le renouveau de son peuple, j'en étais irait veiller sur Oriana, tout en se cachant de Cerberus. Sa démission qu'elle avait remise sans plus de cérémonie lors de notre virée sur la Base des Récolteurs à l'Homme Trouble lui vaudrait, si jamais il remettait la main sur elle, la rancœur de son ancien employeur à n'en pas douter.  
>Quand à Jacob, Jack ou encore Mordin, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées à leur sujet. Mais je ne me faisais pas de souci pour eux, ils n'étaient pas dénués de ressources.<p>

Garrus, mon cher Garrus, il m'avait bien sûr tenu tête. Il ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Il était borné et se montra plus résistant que ne le fût Kaidan lorsque je lui sommai il y a deux ans de quitter le vaisseau. Je sais que je ne devais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ni faire de comparatif aussi éloigné entre eux. Le contexte était différent. Mais je ne pus empêcher cette pensée de me traverser l'esprit. Je me sentais toujours amère vis-à-vis de Kaidan. J'avais depuis nos retrouvailles sur Horizon reçu une missive de sa part. Il semblait vouloir se faire pardonner et tempérer ce qui s'était passé, m'invitant même à l'occasion à boire un verre. Je ne lui avais jamais répondu. J'avais pourtant relu plusieurs fois son message. Mais quelque chose était brisée. Peut-être même avant Horizon.

Peut-être avais-je changé, quoi que j'en dise. Revenir à la vie. Je… c'est comme si… je ne me sentais plus totalement humaine. Difficile à expliquer, mais une sensation de vide qui m'étreignait parfois. Cela me faisait peur. Ajouté à cela que je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars, et de plus en plus étranges.

Kaidan n'aurait jamais compris. Et lui aussi avait changé. Jamais je ne pourrais lui apporter ce qu'il voulait. Nous étions en fait trop différents. Je m'en étais rendu compte sur Horizon. Mais bien au-delà, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Seulement je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je ne cherchais pas d'excuse pour justifier ma « tromperie ». Il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Je n'avais rien promis, rien prémédité non plus, comment aurais-je pu.

Garrus me soutenait dans l'adversité, me comprenait, réagissait comme moi sur bien des points. Et je pensais de mon côté lui apporter un garde fou pour ne pas perdre les limites, tout en le poussant à s'accomplir. Surtout on s'apaisait mutuellement.

Le voir partir me déchira le cœur. Un long débat avait eu lieu avant que je ne parvienne à le convaincre de déclarer forfait. J'avais au mois appris quelques subtilités d'orateur depuis que j'étais devenue Spectre, étrangement. Le fait de côtoyer de hauts représentants m'avaient obligé à affuter mes talents de négociation. Mais ma technique n'était pas encore parfaite. Et surtout je détestais ça. D'ailleurs Anderson devait m'en vouloir de l'avoir propulser au rang de conseiller à la Citadelle. Il était, comme moi, un soldat dans l'âme, détestant les courbettes politiques et autres hypocrisies du même genre. Pourtant entre lui et Udina, j'avais fait taire ces objections pour ce qui me paraissait le plus adéquat. Le fait est que je n'aimais pas Udina et ne lui faisais aucunement confiance, il ne pensait qu'à ses propres intérêts.

Le fait qu'ils me conduisent sur Terre et non directement auprès du Conseil n'était guère surprenant en définitive. Après tout, même si j'avais travaillé avec Cerberus au cours des derniers mois, et petit détail, même si j'avais été déclarée morte pendant deux ans. Mon retour et mes actes étaient toujours considéré comme sous la tutelle de l'Alliance, l'autorité humaine. Je serais donc probablement incarcérée dans une prison privée sur Terre, en attendant que le Conseil daigne fixer une date pour mon procès. Si je le pouvais, je me soustrairais bien à cette entrevue. Mais j'avais suffisamment dérogé aux règles, je ne pouvais plus désormais éviter une confrontation. Et puis ce serait l'occasion de tenter de leur faire comprendre la menace des Moissonneurs, une bonne fois pour toute. C'était le seul « point positif » que j'entrevoyais à toute cette mascarade politique.

…


	9. Les ombres du passé

_**Fanfiction Mass Effect : Mémoires perdues**_

* * *

><p><em>Coucou^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre, fini aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il esquisse un peu le passé de Shepard ;) Je reviendrais sur la suite du jeu un peu plus tard. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 9 : Les ombres du passé<em>**

Je courais à perdre haleine dans les rues bondées. La nuit était chaude et humide. Nous étions au début du mois d'Août, l'été planait à son zénith mais s'accompagnait d'averses imprévisibles. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je courrais, tellement emportée par l'adrénaline que j'en avais perdu le fil.

Courir toujours, c'était là une question de survie. Depuis que j'avais l'âge de me tenir debout et de marcher, je ne cessais de courir. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je pataugeais dans ce dédale d'immondices et de désespoir.

L'espèce humaine avait conquis les cieux, s'était élevée, en oubliant ceux restaient en bas. Bien sûr toutes les villes n'étaient pas aussi déplorables, les plus attractives étaient bien entretenues offrant une image convenable et idyllique afin notamment d'attirer le touriste non-humain et de diffuser une belle carte postale de notre chère planète Terre. Mais beaucoup furent laissées pour-compte, baignant dans la criminalité et la misère. J'étais née et avais grandi dans une de ses vastes métropoles délabrées.

Je maintenais fermement le sac en bandoulière harnachée à mon épaule droite et qui pendait le long de ma hanche. Après tout, c'était pour son précieux contenu que j'étais ainsi pourchassée. Je slalomais entre les passants, tentant de les éviter au maximum afin de ne pas être ralentie mais bousculant sans vergogne ceux qui n'avaient pas le réflexe suffisamment vif de s'écarter de mon passage. Je ne disposais sur moi que d'un pistolet M-3 Predator, issu d'une cargaison qu'on nous avait récemment refourguée en provenance des Systèmes Terminus, une arme fiable malgré son aspect bon marché. Un poignard aiguisé attaché à ma jambe complétait mon maigre arsenal. Sans oublier évidemment mon propre corps que j'avais appris au fil des années à entrainer du mieux possible afin de ne jamais être prise au dépourvu.

Je bifurquai soudainement au coin d'un bâtiment, m'engageant dans une ruelle plus sombre et plus isolée. Je repérai rapidement une échelle de secours et gravit les marches deux à deux afin d'atteindre un rebord situé au premier étage d'un vieil immeuble abandonné.

Deux de mes poursuivants apparurent quelques secondes après. Sans hésiter, je me jetai sur le premier, le plus proche de ma position, le heurtant violemment et le plaquant au sol, envoyant dans la foulée sa tête heurter brutalement le bitume et l'assommer sur le coup. Le second n'eut pas l'opportunité de dégainer, car je m'élançai déjà sur lui, lui assénant plusieurs coups de poings.

J'eus ensuite à peine le temps de me détourner pour voir débouler mes trois autres poursuivants. Je sortis immédiatement mon flingue, réussissant mes deux premiers tirs qui vinrent se loger mortellement dans les chairs de deux d'entre eux. Le dernier parvint à esquiver et à répliquer, me touchant à l'épaule. Je me retranchai alors derrière un container, qui avait eu la bonne idée de se trouver non loin, reprenant par la même occasion mon souffle.

_- Sale pétasse ! Je vais te buter ! _

Je tendis l'oreille mais ne prêta guère attention aux charmantes paroles de mon interlocuteur. L'état de ma situation était assez simple : le gars était seul, donc un contre un. Autrement dit j'avais toutes mes chances, même blessée je connaissais suffisamment mes capacités pour savoir que j'étais aisément en mesure de faire taire cet enfoiré.

Bon d'accord, le fait est que c'est moi qui m'étais mise dans cette affaire. Les doubler, en récupérant la marchandise qu'ils pensaient leur être acquise comprenait forcément des risques. Mais ainsi était la loi du milieu. Le plus fort et le plus rusé l'emporte toujours, quelque soit les conditions et les conséquences. Rien ne peut jamais être considéré comme acquis. Il faut toujours se battre pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, et encore se battre pour le conserver.

Un nouveau ricochet résonna contre le container. Je levai la tête, observant les alentours mais aucune porte de sortie ne s'offrait à moi. Mon adversaire se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il fallait agir, agir vite et bien, d'une frappe nette et précise.

Je poussai le container de toutes mes forces, l'envoyant valser au travers de la ruelle. J'escomptais ainsi surprendre suffisamment mon ennemi pour lui faire commettre une imprudence fatale. Ce qui se produisit pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Le gars sortit de son abri et il ne suffit que d'une brève seconde pour me permettre de lui tirer dessus, concluant ainsi notre intermède. Je regardai sa silhouette s'effondrait à terre dans un râle de défaite, tandis que je sentais des gouttes de pluies commençaient à rouler sur moi. Je regagnai alors la rue principale, amorçant une nouvelle course afin de rentrer au bercail.

* * *

><p><em>- Alors tout s'est passé sans encombre ?<em>

_- Bien sûr. _

_- La bande rivale ne t'a pas posé problème ?_

_- Si peu. _

J'ôtai mon sac et en sortit le contenu tant attendu : de gros sachets de sable rouge. Quelques grains de cette poudre cramoisie suffisaient pour faire planer pendant plusieurs heures.

Liam fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui vint prendre la drogue pour la stocker à l'abri, puis il s'approcha de moi. Il écarta fermement mais non sans une once de délicatesse mon gilet, mettant à nu mon épaule gauche, celle qui avait reçue une balle.

J'avais pénétrée dans le repaire des _Tenth Street Reds_ et m'étais directement dirigée vers le bureau de notre chef, sans prendre la peine de faire soigner ma blessure au préalable, ni même d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Liam me scruta de ses yeux sombres, ses yeux noirs si profonds que j'avais toujours craint de me perdre en eux et que je ne parvenais jamais à décrypter totalement. Par exemple, à ce moment là, j'ignorais si son regard exprimait de la sévérité, de la compassion ou de l'indifférence.

_ - Va faire soigner ça. _

Je ne répondis rien et m'exécuta simplement.

Lizzie, notre petite infirmière avait soigné ma plaie comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer à la couturière avec nous. Mais comme je l'avais prévu, ma blessure était peu profonde, la balle était ressortie et n'avait fait qu'entailler mes chairs. Un peu de fil et de bandage et d'ici quelques temps je serais comme neuve.

Liam fit ensuite son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans cette pièce de fortune faisant office d'infirmerie, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à un labo des plus douteux.

- _Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de jouer les fortes têtes, pas vrai ?_

_ - Quoi ? J'ai le butin, je suis en vie et eux sont morts…_

_ - Exact. Mais tu n'as pas suivi le plan initial._

_ - Si… mais les choses ne se sont pas vraiment déroulées comme prévus. Alors j'ai avisé. _

_ - Tu as avisé ? _répéta-t-il, avec un petit rire.

Tandis qu'il se tenait debout face à moi, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un paquet de cigarettes qu'il porta à ses lèvres afin d'en récupérer une puis il me tendit le paquet. Bien sûr je répondis à l'invitation et pris à mon tour une clope. Il alluma d'abord la mienne puis la sienne, inhalant la première bouffée avant de poursuivre la discussion.

- _T'a géré je le reconnais. Tu sais te démerder et c'est ça qui avait plu à mon frangin. Mais __fait gaffe quand même._

_- T'inquiète. _

Sur ce, il quitta la salle.

J'en profitai alors pour m'allonger tout en savourant la nicotine qui parcourait mon corps. Je n'étais pas adepte de sable rouge, bien que j'aie déjà testé ses étranges sensations. Pour quelqu'un bossant avec ce genre de marchandise, je me devais en effet de connaitre le produit. Mais ce n'était pas là mon délire. J'avais des penchants plus basiques, et le tabac était l'un d'eux.

Ce petit échange avec Liam avait eu le malheur de réveiller en moi de vieux souvenirs…

* * *

><p>Cela faisait désormais 5 années que j'avais rejoint les <em>Tenth Street Red<em>s.

A peine âgée de 11 ans, j'avais fui l'orphelinat, bien que fuir ne soit pas le terme approprié. Nan, pour être exact, j'avais détruit l'orphelinat, ce qui m'avait contrainte à fuir. Mais la finalité demeurait la même. Je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps de « vivre » dans ces murs.

J'avais passé toute mon enfance dans cet établissement. On me considérait trop « sauvage » pour être transférée dans l'une des rares familles d'accueil.  
>Le fait est que la directrice manifestait à mon encontre une certaine hostilité, sans que j'en connaisse véritablement la raison.<br>Il faut dire que même si j'étais de nature réservée, j'avais tendance à me rebeller très souvent et à ne pas me priver pour l'ouvrir lorsque quelque chose me déplaisait, ce qui était malvenu dans cette structure où le mot d'ordre avait toujours été la discipline. Je prenais un malin plaisir à défier l'autorité lorsque je jugeais cela nécessaire.

Je me souvenais notamment d'une fois où l'une de mes voisine de chambrée - que nous partagions à huit pensionnaires, parfois plus- avait été malmenée par un garçon plus âgé sous le simple prétexte qu'elle était albinos. Elle n'était pas mon amie, je n'en avais pas en ces lieux, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour la laisser ainsi se faire maltraiter sans dire un mot, sans un regard comme tout les autres. Non, je m'y refusais. Plus qu'un sens de la justice, qui n'avait pas cours ici-bas, je trouvais aussi là un exutoire pour déverser toute ma frustration.  
>Sans hésiter, je m'étais opposée à ce morveux et nous avions fini naturellement par nous battre. Je lui avais légué un bel œil au beurre-noir avant qu'un des matons ne nous sépare.<p>

Bien sûr, nous avions tout deux étaient sévèrement punis. La directrice ne cherchait pas à savoir qui avait tort, ni les tenants et aboutissants de l'altercation. Tout ce qu'elle considérait, c'était que nous avions enfreint le règlement, son règlement. Et la punition était à la mesure de sa vision des choses : l'isolement pendant trois jours dans une pièce privée de lumière et de fenêtre, sans eau ni nourriture, ni aucun confort même le plus élémentaire.

Ce fut là ma première incarcération et certainement pas la dernière.

Les années défilèrent et avec elles grandissait mon sentiment de haine et de rébellion. Aucun de nous ne savait d'où ils venaient, quand bien même la directrice détenait quelques infos mineures, elle ne nous avait jamais rien révélés. Elle nous avait bien fait comprendre que nous n'étions que des merdes de la société, abandonnés car nous ne valions rien et n'avions aucun avenir. Voilà le genre de discours qu'elle nous tenait.

Puis vint le jour où j'en eu plus qu'assez. J'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais, de trouver un sens à tout ce non-sens.

Par une nuit de pluie et d'orages, je me faufilai hors de mon lit pour me diriger vers les cuisines. J'avais confié à l'un des autres enfants, en l'occurrence cette jeune fille albinos qui m'étais toujours redevable, une tâche parallèle, à savoir se rendre dans la salle où se trouvait l'interphone et passait un message à l'établissement tout entier leur ordonnant de quitter les lieux s'ils tenaient à la vie. J'avoue, j'avais peu évalué les conséquences de mes actes. Le devenir de ces enfants une fois mon idée mise en marche ne m'importait pas. J'estimais que la rue ne pourrait être pire qu'ici, je n'avais pas totalement tort, ni totalement raison ceci dit.  
>Et puis, à cette époque il restait peu de pensionnaires dans l'orphelinat qui était à la dérive depuis plusieurs mois. C'était aussi pour cela que j'avais pris sur moi, attendu le moment idéal pour achever ce bâtiment infernal.<p>

Mon but était bien sûr de le faire brûler dans un putain de brasier.

* * *

><p>Tout s'était déroulé très vite cette nuit là. Le grésillement de la flamme du briquet, des pas de courses, et puis ce face à face imprévu.<br>Elle se tenait face à moi, le visage impassible mais imperceptiblement déformé par la colère. Une arme à la main qui semblait brillait d'un éclat surnaturel et prête à abattre sa furie.

J'avais stoppé net mon élan, plus par surprise que par peur. Nous nous étions scrutés.

_- Misérable vermine ! _M'avait-elle craché soudainement.

A ces mots, je glissai alors dans un réflexe rapide et incertain sur le sol. Ils avaient résonnaient dans mon esprit comme le son de cloche annonçant le début d'une bataille. J'espérais ainsi échapper à la brûlure de la cartouche que je devinais sur le point de s'élancer dans ma direction. Elle passa juste à côté de moi, je pouvais presque sentir le souffle de sa traversée avant qu'elle ne se loge sur un mur plus loin.

La deuxième était déjà activée et celle-ci je n'avais aucune chance de l'esquiver en l'état actuel de ma situation. Je crus l'espace d'un instant que tout allait s'arrêter là. Si près du but, si prés de la liberté.

Mais jamais elle ne m'atteignit.


	10. Les ombres du passé acte 2

_**Fanfiction Mass Effect : Mémoires perdues**_

* * *

><p><em>Désolée pour le laps de temps depuis mon dernier post... j'avoue que j'ai été occupée par ailleurs, notamment avec d'autres fics... ^^<em>

_Je tenais aussi à remercier Emilie pour son comm, qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir :D Même si je suis très loin de considérer cette fic comme parfaite XD je suis en tout cas ravie qu'elle plaise ! _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 10 : Les ombres du passé (acte 2)<span>_**

* * *

><p>Je fermai les yeux, presque sans m'en rendre compte, comme si en les rouvrant tout aurait disparu, tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve.<br>Mais lorsque je les rouvris, ce fut pour découvrir Max, notre petite albinos, dos à moi, s'effondrant sur le sol. Le son funèbre de la cartouche qu'on éjecte avait clairement chanté à mes oreilles et je m'étais préparée à gouter à son feu dévorant mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à mon regard était encore pire.

Je croyais qu'elle avait fui après les autres, qu'elle était déjà dehors. Je me souvenais alors qu'elle m'avait toujours promis de payer sa dette un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais ça c'était trop cher payé !  
>Elle s'était manifestement élancée afin de se tenir entre moi et mon bourreau. Elle avait pris ce coup, cette balle qui m'était destinée, à ma place.<br>Elle pivota légèrement vers moi, me lançant un regard que jamais je n'oublierais. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse, aucune colère ni rancœur, aucune peur... Une certaine sérénité semblait brillait au fond de ses yeux, comme la satisfaction d'un devoir accompli. Comme si cela avait toujours dû se dérouler ainsi.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de le lui tendre mes bras, de l'accompagner durant ces derniers instants, ces dernières secondes. Car bien que la directrice ait dû être tout aussi abasourdie que moi par cette entrée en scène pour le moins inattendue, nul doute qu'elle allait vouloir terminer son office. Je profitai alors de ce moment de relâchement de sa part, n'offrant qu'un bref regard néanmoins chargé d'intensité à Max et je couru sur mon adversaire, plus décidée que jamais à lui faire payer. Elle aussi devait régler ses dettes.  
>Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez vite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à braquer à nouveau son arme sur moi, je choppai son bras et me débattit contre sa résistance. Elle était plus coriace que je ne le pensais, cette vielle sorcière. Je lui donnai un coup de poing mais elle n'en démordit pas.<br>Puis j'entendis à nouveau une détonation. Mon sang se figea alors dans mes veines et mes yeux fixèrent les siens.

Elle glissa à mes pieds, les yeux révulsés, tentant de m'agripper. L'arme tomba à terre, je la repoussai par réflexe.  
>Elle essayait de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Je lui offris un regard vide, lui signifiant simplement qu'il y avait toujours un prix qu'on devait bien payer un jour.<br>Puis je la laissai agoniser seule sur le sol glacé du hall, un sol qui commençait à se réchauffer à mesure que les flammes grandissaient et s'étendaient dans l'établissement.

Je retournai rapidement auprès de Max, mais il était déjà trop tard.

_ - Je suis désolée._ Murmurais-je.

Puis je la pris dans mes bras, elle ne pesait pas bien lourd, et me dirigea vers la sortie.

La directrice se trainait sur le carrelage, et à mon passage près d'elle, elle voulut me retenir mais je l'évitai. J'aurais pu la repousser, mais cela ne servirait plus à rien maintenant d'en rajouter. La haine et la violence gratuite ne résoudrait rien et ne changerai rien.

Cette nuit là, je me fis la promesse de ne jamais laisser quiconque à l'avenir se sacrifier pour moi. Jamais.

* * *

><p>Après cet évènement, j'avais erré plus d'un an dans les rues, me débrouillant comme je pouvais pour survivre. Je trouvais des squats, volais et de temps en temps j'accomplissais des petits boulots pour des particuliers. Cela pouvait être un paquet à apporter quelque part, faire le guet pour une transaction, ou encore m'infiltrer dans un lieu sécurisé afin d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Les gangs et autres factions utilisaient souvent les enfants pour ce genre de besogne, l'avantage à cet âge de pouvoir se faufiler dans des conduits exigus par exemple.<p>

C'est durant cette période que ma route croisa celle des TSR. J'avais eu la brillante idée, si l'en est, de tenter de voler leur chef. J'avais en effet eu l'audace, sans le savoir, de lui faire les poches. Malheureusement (ou heureusement) il me prit la main dans le sac comme on dit. A cette époque, ce n'était pas Liam le chef de meute, mais son grand frère Jack. Pour la gamine de 12 ans que j'étais alors, sa carrure était des plus impressionnantes. Et j'ai cru, à ce moment là, qu'il allait me trucider ou même me couper la main, telle que cette pratique avait cours il y a plusieurs siècles de cela.

Du haut de ses 1m90, les cheveux noirs hirsutes, le teint blafard et les yeux d'un gris qu'on aurait presque cru blancs. Autant dire qu'il faisait froid dans le dos, et s'imposait de sa présence qui tenait quiconque en respect.

Pourtant, alors qu'il me tenait à bout de bras, m'ayant chopé par le col de ma veste et m'ayant soulevé légèrement du sol, il m'étudia. J'en eu presque la sensation qu'il scrutait jusqu'aux profondeurs de mon âme. C'était pour le moins déroutant.  
>Il me subjugua littéralement, à tel point que je ne me débattis même pas sur le coup. Puis je finis par reprendre tant bien que mal la maitrise de mon être afin de tenter vainement de me soustraire à son emprise.<br>Cela l'amusa étrangement, et il se mit à rire de bon cœur, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus à mon trouble déjà conséquent.

_ - Calme-toi, petite ! _

Sa voix, aux intonations rocailleuses, était à la fois douce et ferme et compléta le tableau de cet homme qui dès la première rencontre avait scellé mes prédispositions à être l'une de ses disciples.  
>Il fut en effet mon premier "mentor".<br>Il était âgé d'environ 23 ans et pourtant il en paraissait bien 10 de plus. Liam quand à lui, en avait 18.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ?!_ Lançais-je, d'un ton que je voulais dédaigneux mais dont je ne pus empêcher le léger tremblement qui trahissait mon malaise.

- _Te tuer ? Non..._ Me répondit-il d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

_- Alors lâche-moi ! _

_ - Tu as du cran ! Tu me plais. J'ai une proposition à te faire, fillette... Je suis toujours à la __recherche de bonnes recrues pour mon gang._

Ce mot éveilla inévitablement mon intérêt. J'en oubliais jusqu'à sa manière de me traiter, comme si j'étais une petite fille idiote.

_ - Ok. Repose-moi et on en discute. _

J'étais loin d'être une gamine stupide. J'avais dû apprendre à grandir vite et à développer une certaine maturité qu'on ne possède généralement pas à cet âge.  
>Il me déposa à terre. Je fus fortement tentée de le frapper pour la forme, voir même de m'enfuir ensuite mais comme je le disais j'étais loin d'être stupide.<br>C'est ainsi que je m'enrôlai dans les TSR.

* * *

><p>Enfin pour être plus exacte, mon enrôlement ne prit effet que lorsque je réussis avec succès l'épreuve de passage.<br>Celle-ci se décomposait en trois étapes, censées évaluer mes capacités et donc mon aptitude ou non à rejoindre les TSR.

La première fut une épreuve de force. Dans l'arène. Mais il n'était pas question d'avoir le droit à du un contre un, car les choses se passaient rarement ainsi dans le tumulte de vrais combats. Je dû affronter une équipe de quatre adversaires.  
>Ils s'avancèrent face à moi. Sans plus d'hésitation, je m'élançai vers le premier, lui décochant un coup de genou en plein vol qu'il ne vit pas venir. Dans mon élan, je balançai un coup de pied retourné au second à ma portée. Je ne pus cependant éviter l'un des autres gars qui me fit gouter à sa droite, et son camarade qui m'envoya un coup de pied me rétamant à terre. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'être tendres. Tant mieux. J'attendis que l'un d'eux s'avance vers moi pour le faire trébucher d'un coup de pied circulaire au niveau des chevilles, puis j'en profita pour me relever, esquivant la prochaine attaque, je dansa littéralement sur les flancs de mon adversaire, m'en servant d'appui contre son gré pour envoyer un coup de pied au suivant. Je retournai ensuite celui que j'avais esquivé et lui donna un violent coup de tête.<br>Je me mangeai d'autres coups par la suite, mais en définitive je remportai haut la main l'affrontement. Jack, à l'autre bout du terrain m'observai l'air satisfait. Je m'étais directement tourné vers lui après ma victoire, lui offrant un regard arrogant et déterminé, comme si j'avais quelque chose à prouver.

La seconde épreuve fut une simulation de ruse et de stratégie que je parvins également à remplir.  
>La dernière fut une mise en situation, une mission à accomplir, mettant en avant mes talents d'adaptation sans lesquelles j'avais peu de chance d'en sortir indemne.<p>

Au final de ce rite initiatique, encore une chose m'attendait. Je devais recevoir la marque du gang des _Tenth Street Reds_, gravant à jamais sur ma peau mon appartenance. Un tatouage. Le premier que je reçu et que je conservai même après mon départ du gang. Car pour moi, à l'instar de mes cicatrices, ces tatouages racontent mon histoire, ma vie, ce par quoi je suis passée, ce que je suis.

Jack et Liam étaient encore présents lors de cette séance qui dura plusieurs heures.  
>Le tatouage, représentant un dragon noir aux yeux rouges, s'enroulait autour de mon bras droit, sa gueule béante apparaissant au niveau du début de ma main, entre mon pouce et mon index.<p>

_ « Armed with Spirit, for the Freedom, until Death. »_ : le slogan du gang lors de sa création, des mots qui guidèrent mon adolescence, et même encore après.

Comme un signe du Destin, même si je ne crois pas au destin…


	11. Résonance

_**Chapitre 11 : Résonance**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello ! =) <strong>_

_**Désolée je constate que je reviens sur cette fic après toooouuuut ce temps ! o_O Mais voilà, comme d'hab, d'autres activités (notamment fic), le taf, les sorties... bref la vie xD **_

_**Mais je me suis replongée dans les jeux Mass Effect ces derniers temps, et du coup j'ai repensé à cette fic et me suis dit qu'il pourrait être bien de la relancer ! Donc me revoilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne me tiendrez pas trop rigueur de mon absence prolongée... **_

_**Merci d'avance à ceux qui me liront ! =) N'hésitez pas à lâcher un ptit comm si le coeur vous en dit^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Six mois s'étaient écoulés...<br>Autant dire peu de chose, et pourtant cela me semblait être une éternité. Et pour cause !

J'avais été contrainte à me rendre de mon gré aux autorités de l'Alliance, pour le bien de mon équipage en premier lieu - bien que devenir fugitifs n'aurait pas déplu à certains, pour ceux du moins qui ne l'étaient pas déjà - ; je me devais aussi de m'y soumettre pour le bien de l'Humanité et de l'Alliance, qui demeuraient à jamais ma terre d'attache malgré tout, et que j'avais mis dans une position des plus inconfortables suite à mon "attentat" dans l'espace butarien (et au delà de ça, depuis que mon chemin avait croisé celui de Saren et des Moissonneurs, mes actes les entraînant dans mon sillage irrémédiablement). Néanmoins, tout ce que j'avais accompli le fut pour le bien commun, la sauvegarde de la galaxie et de toutes les espèces qu'elle abritait... purement et simplement.

Ce fut sans doute les mois les plus longs de mon existence. Aucun contact extérieur ne m'était autorisé, pour ne pas dire aucun contact tout court. Etre sans nouvelles de mes frères et soeurs d'arme - mes amis, de Garrus, était rageant mais je m'y faisais. Mes communications et déplacements étaient contrôlés et restreints au minimum. Je n'étais pas incarcérée, cela s'apparentait à une mise à pied. Histoire d'arrondir les angles et de faire profil bas, le temps de faire passer la pilule. Mais tout cela était une perte de temps ridicule ! J'avais retardé la venue des Moissonneurs en sacrifiant les butariens, mais certes pas arrêté la menace ! Ils étaient en chemin sans nulle doute et le temps nous était compté. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire bond et mener ma vendetta en balayant les procédures politiques, bien que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Après tout, je l'avais déjà fait. Non, l'enjeu était trop grand, il me fallait l'appui de tous. Aussi restais-je bien sage durant cette mise à pied, à la surprise de beaucoup.  
>A commencer par James. James Vega. Le "garde personnel" que l'on m'avait assigné, pour mon confort et ma protection, mais je dirais plutôt pour ceux des autres et pour me tenir "en laisse". Un grand balèze aux traits hispaniques, pas désagréable. Un soldat à l'état brut. Il était chargé de m'accompagner lors de mes sorties. J'avais parfois le sentiment d'être un animal sauvage en captivité. Une prison dorée en somme, forgée de toute l'hypocrisie et l'aveuglement des têtes pensantes. Les procédures, les débats, les faux semblants et blablabla... Je comprenais que Garrus en ait eu assez du SSC. Là c'était à grande échelle.<br>Dans une certaine mesure, je remerciais Anderson de m'avoir fichu Vega dans les pattes. Il ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. C'était un brave type et sa présence faisait peser moins lourd mon immobilité forcée et mon impatience grandissante. J'avais plus important à faire que d'attendre le bon vouloir des hautes instances. Comme, à tout hasard, une guerre à préparer de toute urgence contre les Moissonneurs ! Mais tout le monde continuait à se voiler la face et détourner la vérité. Il est certain qu'elle était indigeste, difficile d'accepter un truc pareil. Mais merde ! Après ces trois années, ces récits et ces preuves accumulés, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour eux ! Que ce soit le Conseil et la Citadelle, ou même les dirigeants de l'Alliance, ils ne faisaient rien ou si peu, perdaient du temps en conjecture.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je ruminais, me résignant par moments à mettre ce temps à profit pour me reposer autant physiquement que mentalement. Je m'étais bien rendue à l'évidence que j'en avais grand besoin, et encore plus pour la suite car je savais que le pire m'attendait sûrement. Ceci dit, je ne perdais pas le rythme, m'entraîner à la salle de sport et au stand de tir tous les jours. Je ne devais pas ramollir ! J'avais même réussi à convaincre Vega de participer à ces séances, un peu de lutte avec quelqu'un me revigorait les sens. On parlait peu, je passais beaucoup de temps dans mes quartiers qu'on m'avait généreusement aménagé, et Vega conservait une distance respectueuse envers moi, ce qui me m'étais parfois mal à l'aise. Il me donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de l'extérieur, mais aucune de mes compagnons. Et Anderson était apparemment aux prises avec les fonctions que je lui avais collé sur le dos.

J'avais même entrepris l'idée saugrenue de commencer la rédaction d'un journal, autant dire que j'avais vraiment du temps à perdre ! La visée principale était de répertorier tout ce que j'avais appris sur les Moissonneurs, les Récolteurs et même Cerberus ; les balises prothéennes, Ilos et Vigil. Mes visions, mes impressions, mes cauchemars... Oui, cela s'avéra au fil de la plume par prendre des teintes autobiographiques, sans prétention. Consigner tous ces faits me soulageait, m'aidait peut-être à y voir plus clair, à faire le point du moins.  
>Je lui avais déjà dégoté un titre, les noms ont leur importance m'avait-on dit un jour. "<em>Mémoires perdues<em>". La mienne, autant que celle des Prothéens et surtout de la galaxie toute entière...

Du temps à tuer, j'en avais d'autant plus qu'à rester en inertie, j'en devenais insomniaque. Mes heures de sommeil étaient courtes et agitées. Au fil du temps cela s'était intensifié. En cause, en premier lieu, les balises qui avaient laissé leur empreinte sur mon âme à tout jamais. Plus le temps passait, et plus les images m'apparaissaient plus nettes, plus vives, plus profondes. Voir l'anéantissement de tout un peuple et la violence de cette guerre motivait à tout faire pour ne pas subir cela dans notre cycle. Ma résurrection m'avait également laissé des marques, moins explicites, plus sournoises. Cette impression que quelque chose était brisé. Et puis ma détention sur la base de Kenson avait apposé à son tour un stigmate différent à mon esprit. Cette confrontation avec l'artefact Rhô n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Je n'étais pas soumise à un endoctrinement de près ou de loin, ce n'était pas ça. Auquel cas je ne continuerais pas à m'agiter et gueuler dans tout les sens pour faire bouger tout le monde. C'était autre chose, de plus dérangeant. Les Moissonneurs me vouaient depuis notre première rencontre un intérêt étrange. Certes, j'avais tué l'un des leurs et détruit la base des Récolteurs en refusant d'utiliser leur technologie. Mais cela ne justifiait pas leur curiosité, autant me tuer tout simplement plutôt que de vouloir me garder en vie. Pour quoi ? M'étudier ? Argh, rien que d'y songer, j'en avais des frissons et des révulsions !

Ces cauchemars, ces étranges sensations et impressions, je n'en avais fait part à personne, ayant même tenu Garrus à l'écart de cela.  
>Chakwas avait sur le Normandy établi un suivis médical régulier de ma personne. Aucun changement significatif, aucun désordre ou anomalie n'étaient à signaler. Tout était ok en apparence. Quand aux tests psy, ce n'était pas négociable, je m'y refusais. Je n'étais pas un rat de laboratoire. Je savais qu'il y avait peut-être matière à trouver des données intéressantes, mais je n'avais pas besoin que l'on décortique les méandres de mon esprit, de mon passé, de mes blessures et de mes recoins sombres.<br>Tout ce que j'avais vu et vécu aurait sans doute rendu folles certaines personnes mais j'avais de la réserve, j'en avais accumulé des épreuves de force depuis ma venue au monde. Je tiendrais le cap quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'avais que cet objectif en tête, c'en était presque devenu une obsession.

De base, dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais programmé de plan à long terme. Fondé une famille, avoir une descendance, ce genre de conneries n'avaient jamais fait parti de mes rêves. Ceci étant dit, sauver la galaxie non plus ! ^^  
>Quoi qu'il en soit Chakwas m'avait révélé, suite à ma résurrection, que jamais je ne pourrais enfanter et cela m'allait très bien. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé par contre comment Garrus, lui, envisageait la suite. Pourtant, malgré l'incertitude et les dangers de notre situation, Garrus était le seul pour lequel je me verrais bien rester sur du long terme.<br>Qui l'eut cru ! Quelque chose en lui m'apaisait, c'était dingue !  
>J'avais toujours été prise par le passé dans des relations tumultueuses...<p>

* * *

><p>Toutes sortes de souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, des fragments de ma vie d'avant qui remontaient étrangement à la surface alors que je ne pensais jamais les voir ainsi réapparaître.<p>

Dès le départ c'était joué entre moi et Liam un rapport de force. Les TSR étaient constitués de plusieurs sous-groupes, chacun attelé à des tâches spécifiques. J'avais rapidement prouvé de quoi j'étais capable et m'étais ainsi vu confier à mon tour la gestion d'une équipe. A l'instar de celle de Liam , nous opérions des missions de terrain, nourrissant de ce fait la rivalité innée installée entre nous. Jack semblait s'en amuser, tant que cela n'entravait pas les activités du gang. Il semblait aussi apprécier les moments où je donnais une belle leçon à son cadet.

Les TSR prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur en ville. Nos rangs grossissaient de ce fait, mais cela n'était pas sans contrepartie. Plus d'une fois, on avait surpris des recrues trop curieuses, trop louches, qui s'étaient avérées en vérité être des taupes venues tenter en vain de nous gangrener de l'intérieur. Au fil du temps, j'avais gravi les échelons et était devenue un membre phare des TSR, l'un des généraux de Jack en quelque sorte. Et Liam était devenu son bras droit. Autant dire que nous avions dû renoncer à nos parties de jeu, bien que certains aspects en étaient restés. Il y avait par exemple toujours accroché dans la salle de "réunion", nos tableaux de chasse respectifs et le comparatif qui indiquait une égalité sur le décompte total. Cela prenait en considération nos taux d'échecs/réussites dans les missions, les gains rapportés, les ennemis tués ect... Avec le recul, j'en étais par la suite venue à me demander si Jack n'avait pas bossé à une époque au sein de l'Alliance ou en tant que mercenaire, car sa conception et son organisation des choses possédaient un versant militaire indéniable bien que plus laxiste et moins éthique. A dire vrai, je ne savais pas grand chose du passé de Jack et Liam. Du peu que j'en avais entendu par-ci par-là, ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille et Jack avait crée les TSR pour échapper au joug des autres clans locaux. Il refusait de se plier à eux et d'être leur laquai. J'embrasais totalement cette philosophie. Tous les membres du TSR trimbalaient un passé troublé, mais du moment où nous intégrions le gang, on le laissait derrière nous pour se consacrer à un nouveau chapitre de nos vies.

Un jour comme tant d'autres, je m'entraînais un peu dans la salle aménagée à cet effet. Même à cette époque, je m'étais imposée un certain rythme. C'est alors que Liam décida de venir me faire la conversation, c'était qu'il voulait quelque chose et il ne s'en cacha d'ailleurs pas, allant d'entrée de jeu droit au but. Tandis que je frappais le punching-ball, il se plaça derrière pour le maintenir. Cela me surprit évidemment car je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Il agissait toujours ainsi, à la dérobée. Néanmoins, je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps d'engager les hostilités.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Liam ?_ Demandais-je d'un ton un peu rude.

Un petit sourire carnassier s'était esquissé sur son visage et ses yeux noirs luisaient d'une malice dérangeante.

_- Je suis si prévisible ?_ Siffla-t-il, amusé.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de frapper avec plus de véhémence sur le ballon.

_ Je me posais simplement une question à ton sujet, _poursuivit-il.

_ - Oh ! Quel honneur pour moi alors ?!_ Ironisais-je.

Liam ne s'en formalisa pas et fit comme si je n'avais rien dit.

_ - Tu es la seule ici à ne pas avoir de véritable nom. Uniquement et toujours "Shepard". Pourquoi ? _

_ - C'est ça ta question ?!  
><em>_Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ?!_

- A_hh, je suis peut-être un peu long à la détente parfois..._ blagua-t-il, car évidemment ce n'était pas le cas.  
><em> C'est surtout, qu'au départ, la fille paumée recueillie par Jack que tu étais ne m'intéressait pas. <em>

Je passa outre ses allusions.

_ - Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? _

_ - Tu as fini par mériter mon attention. _  
><em> Pour tout te dire, j'imaginais que tu ne serais qu'un môme de plus qui nous servirait de fantassin. Mais tu t'es révélée <em>_bien plus talentueuse. J'irais jusqu'à dire une égale. _

_ - Donc maintenant j'éveille toute ta curiosité.  
>Je préférerais m'en passer. <em>

_ - Allons, ne sois pas désobligeante, je viens en toute courtoisie__. _

Je faillis pouffer de rire en entendant cette connerie.  
>Un éclair dans son regard vint m'arracher pourtant un frisson et j'asséna un coup encore plus brutal au sac, provoquant ainsi explicitement Liam.<br>Le décalage entre ses mots et ses yeux était perturbant, aussi devais-je y répondre.  
>Cela sembla l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, et il m'offrit à nouveau son sourire.<p>

_ Tu sais que je ne lâche rien. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je suis venu chercher. _

_ - C'est absurde ! Ce n'est qu'un nom. _

_ - Les noms ont leur importance. C'est ce qui reste quand tout, même tes actes, se sont étiolés avec le temps.  
><em>_ Prends les grandes figures historiques, ce qu'ils ont fait ont toujours fini par être déformé au fil des récits, si bien __qu'on __ne __connaîtra jamais les faits réels, le faux du vrai. Mais les noms, eux, ont perduré et sont restés intacts._

Je stoppa mon acharnement, le souffle haletant, la peau imprégnée des efforts physiques que j'avais fourni depuis plus d'une heure.  
>Je passa le revers de ma main sur mon front tout en scrutant Liam, puis j'ôta à l'aide de mes dents l'un de mes gants de protection, puis l'autre, et les déposa sur la table non loin de là, à ma gauche.<br>Liam m'observait, attendant. Je pris une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau que j'avais apporté avec moi, adoucissant un peu l'aura de chaleur et de tension que je sentais planer autour de moi. Je pivota enfin vers Liam, qui me fixait toujours.

_ - Ok. Tu veux tout savoir... _  
><em> Je suis orpheline, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, qui étaient mes parents, pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné et s'ils avaient <em>_pensé à un nom pour moi. On m'a trouvé très jeune, peut-être deux ans, sur le seuil de l'orphelinat Holorem._

_ - Celui qui a été cramé._

_ - Oui... _  
><em> Donc je n'ai pas de nom, voilà ta réponse. <em>

_ - Et "Shepard" alors. _

_ - Je me le suis approprié. Il appartenait à un astronaute, l'un des premiers hommes a avoir été dans l'espace et a avoir foulé la Lune. J'avais dégoté un vieux livre d'astronomie à l'orphelinat, dans le débarras qui avait remplacé une bibliothèque oubliée, et il y avait une illustration de l'espace et le nom de cet homme. Cela me plaisait bien..._

Je me gardais bien sûr de mentionner que, petite, je ne rêvais que de voyages aux confins de la galaxie à bord d'un vaisseau. Je me voyais tour à tour exploratrice, pirate, justicière...

_- Ils ont bien dû te filer un nom à Holorem. _

_ - Tu parles ! Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. On n'était que des numéros, un visage parmi tant d'autres, un mioche dont personne ne voulait._

Le fait est qu'en un sens, à cette époque, j'étais sans identité. Cela était courant, les actes de naissance coûtaient chers et dans ce genre de villes cachées la plupart s'en passait. Cela était d'autant plus commode pour fureter entre les mailles du système.

J'écarta ensuite sèchement Liam de mon chemin, un tantinet agacée par cette discussion. J'alla me passer de l'eau sur les mains et le visage, au lavabo de l'autre côté. Liam me talonnant sans que je m'en rende compte.

_ - Satisfait ?_ cinglais-je au passage.

Il ne répondit pas, mais lorsque je me retourna, ce fut pour constater qu'il était juste derrière moi, à une distance un peu trop rapprochée à mon goût.

_ A mon tour,_ enchaînais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine autant en guise de barrière que de défi.  
><em> Raconte-moi votre histoire, à toi et Jack. <em>

Liam me toisa un moment, droit dans les yeux.

_- Pourquoi pas,_ finit-il par lâcher, tout en resserrant son approche. _Je vais te faire la version courte et pas jolie._  
><em> Nos parents voulaient nous vendre à des esclavagistes butariens. Jack devait avoir l'âge que tu avais quand on est tombé sur toi, peut-être moins. Il ne s'était pas débattu mais il avait tout prévu. A l'aide d'un bout de ferraille, il s'était libéré de ses menottes et s'était emparé du fusil à pompe d'un des butariens censés nous garder et qui, trop confiant, avait tapé un somme. Les quatre butariens là pour arranger la transaction ne virent rien venir, de même que nos parents. Jack buta tout le monde. Il me libéra et nous trouva un abri avant que nous en soyons finalement délogé par la racaille qui avait main mise sur ce territoire. Mon frère a bossé pour eux et pour d'autres pendant quelques temps, juste assez pour mûrir son projet. La suite tu la connais. <em>

J'en resta pantoise, inutile de le nier.

_ Satisfaite ? _

A ce pique, je ne pus refréner un sourire.  
>Une certaine tension s'était établie entre nous au fil de cet entretien inopiné, la pièce en était électrisée et nous étions comme à couteaux tirés.<p>

Je ne saurais dire comment se serait terminé cet échange, si ce dernier n'avait pas été brusquement interrompu par Nut, réclamant à grands cris Liam que son frère voulait voir de toute urgence.  
>Liam et moi échangeâmes un dernier regard foudroyant avant qu'il ne s'éclipse de la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas encore très bien ce qui s'était produit.<br>Nut demeura quelques secondes penaud avant d'emboîter le pas à Liam et de sortir à son tour, me laissant enfin seule. Nut était un peu étrange comme garçon, un mauvais coup reçu sur la tête murmurait-on.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'étais sortie profiter un peu de la fraîcheur de la nuit.  
>Le circuit du centre ville n'avait pas évolué d'un iota depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, toujours le même béton défoncé courant inégalement au travers d'un labyrinthe de rues et d'impasses. Pas de forces de l'ordre ici-bas, ils ne daignaient pas se déplacer dans notre fange à moins d'un truc vraiment grave. Autant dire jamais. Chaque jour et chaque soir pourtant avait son lot de meurtres, vols, agressions, rackets et j'en passe, mais cela s'était banalisé. Une seule règle, tuer ou être tuer, la jungle urbaine en somme. Et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les tripes de faire couler le sang, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à subir ou fuir pour éviter de voir le leur se répandre. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il existait des gangs, nous n'étions certes pas des enfants de choeur, mais on faisait régner un semblant d'ordre dans tout ce chaos laissé pour compte.<br>On ne disposait pas non plus d'éclairage public, on faisait ça avec les moyens à disposition. A l'aide d'un générateur dans les bons jours, et à l'ancienne le reste du temps par le biais de lanternes notamment. Cela conférait au décor une touche supplémentaire de sordide et d'insécurité.  
>On ne trouvait pas grand chose dans le coin en définitive. Des bazars en tout genre pour l'essentiel, refourguant de la marchandise de récupération ou volée le plus souvent. Des prêteurs sur gages, des bars et des bordels. Voilà le gros des enseignes qui filaient le long des trottoirs, leurs néons à moitié branlants.<p>

Je me dirigeais vers mon bar de prédilection : "l_a Perle Noire". _  
>Un mix bizarre entre pub irlandais, fumeries d'opium du Londres victorien et repaire de boucaniers. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'Octave, son illustre et décalé propriétaire, le décrivait.<br>J'affectionnais cet endroit et y passais le plus clair de mon temps libre. Il me permettait de m'évader un peu, contrastant violemment avec tout le paysage ambiant qui m'environnait le reste du temps. J'y retrouvais un peu ce côté aventureux et mystérieux qui me faisait rêver étant gamine.  
>Et puis, Octave était un mec adorable, complètement à l'ouest et bien barré. C'était par l'intermédiaire de Jack que je l'avais connu, lui et son établissement.<p>

Je me souvenais encore très bien de ce jour. C'était après ma réussite au rite de passage. Jack m'avait prise en aparté pour me féliciter, mais surtout me proposer d'aller boire un verre pour fêter ça. J'en étais flattée et intimidée car il ne l'avait proposé qu'à moi.  
>On s'était installé à l'une des petites tables du fond, dans la pénombre, de là où l'on pouvait tout voir. Comme je l'ai déjà signifié, Jack était grand et plutôt impressionnant sans être forcément qualifié de balèze. C'était une force tranquille qui possédait particulièrement un sens de l'observation très aiguisé, dont il me fit ce soir-là la démonstration en live. Il m'analysa chaque personne présente dans le bar, au vu de leurs attitudes et aussi des infos glanées sur eux. Il m'inculqua deux choses qui étaient importantes pour survivre et conserver sa dominance :<br>- un bon instinct qu'il faut travailler sans cesse  
>- les bonnes infos qu'il ne faut jamais négliger<br>La première permettant souvent d'obtenir la seconde.  
>Il m'offrit également ma première arme à feu, un M-3 Predator, qui ne me quitta plus les temps qui suivirent.<br>Pour clôturer le tout, j'eus droit aussi à une cuite en règle, inévitable au vu de ma totale inexpérience en la matière.  
>Jack avait même dû me porter pour rentrer, la photographie ainsi dépeinte au coeur de ces rues malfamées devait être tout bonnement épique !<p> 


	12. Les Ombres du Passé Acte 3

_**Chapitre 12 : Les Ombres du passé [Acte 3]**_

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, je ne pus hélas pas profiter de mon passage à <em>La Perle.<em> A peine une demi heure après mon arrivée, Liam fit irruption dans le pub. Il savait pertinemment où me trouver, jusqu'à savoir quelle place j'occupais. Je m'installais en effet soit au comptoir pour bavarder avec Octave, soit à la petite table située au fond de la salle où je m'entraînais à observer. Ce soir là, j'étais accoudée au comptoir, entamant ma seconde pinte et écoutant les histoires abracadabrantes du proprio. Liam était escorté de Cormac et Teague, ces deux lieutenants qui lui servaient plutôt de cerbères au vu d'un oeil extérieur. Deux psychopathes en puissance, que seul Liam pouvait se targuer de maîtriser.  
>Tellement absorbée par les frasques de mon narrateur, je ne le vis même pas débarquer avec ses hommes. Liam ne me laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de m'en surprendre, il me balança mon nécessaire de combat, qu'il avait dû saisir au passage dans mon casier, et me somma de le suivre. Mission prioritaire de Jack. Techniquement Liam était mon supérieur direct, mais je n'apprécia que moyennement son ton autoritaire cette fois là, peut-être à cause de notre entrevue plus tôt. Je termina donc malgré tout ma bière, d'un trait, et salua Octave avant de m'élancer vers la sortie à la suite de Liam.<p>

Dans les rues, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le point de rendez-vous, il me fit un topo de ce qui nous attendait.  
>L'objectif était simple à priori : ces salauds d'Iron Snakes ne cessaient d'empiéter sur notre territoire et d'interférer dans nos activités. Cette fois, ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure en attaquant directement l'un de nos convois d'armes. C'était du jamais vu pour eux, alors que jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient contentés de missions d'infiltration ratées, de sabotage ou de bagarres rangées. Cela s'était déroulé il y avait à peine deux heures, expliquant pourquoi Jack avait convoqué d'urgence Liam. La guerre de front était désormais bel et bien déclarée.<br>Nous rejoignîmes les véhicules à la périphérie de la ville. Un indic nous avait refourgué les coordonnées de l'entrepôt dans lequel les Snakes avaient stocké notre marchandise. C'était là que nous nous rendions de pied ferme. Jack avait décidé d'envoyer un commando d'élites pour cette récupération. Mon escouade, celle de Liam plus deux autres équipes, pour un total d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine de Reds.

Le hangar se trouvait bien à l'est de la ville, dissimulé par les flancs de la montagne. A vue de jumelles, quelques sentinelles faisaient le guet, mais rien d'insurmontable. De même que la porte principale disposait d'un code d'accès qu'Abby, ma hackeuse préférée, pourrait aisément contrer. Les Snakes n'avaient pas placé de tourelles, par fautes de moyen, de temps ou par discrétion peut-être.  
>Mais cela semblait trop facile, comme servi sur un plateau d'argent, rien que pour nous. Très peu gardé pour un tel chargement, surtout que le gang rival savait pertinemment que nous étions en pétard. Il est vrai que le fait que nous réagissions si rapidement et connaissions déjà cet emplacement ne devait pas avoir fait parti de leurs calculs, dans la logique. Mais je fis part quand même de mon mauvais pressentiment à Liam.<p>

-_ Que veux-tu que j'y fasse,_ se contenta-t-il de me rétorquer. _On récupère notre marchandise et on prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas de grabuge. Maintenant qu'on est là, on sera vite fixé de toute manière. _

Je ne pouvais guère le contredire, on aviserait comme souvent. A quoi bon rebrousser chemin maintenant.

Mon équipe fut ainsi chargée d'aller nettoyer la zone avant l'arrivée du reste des troupes, c'est à dire neutraliser les systèmes de sécurité qu'étaient les gardes en faction à l'extérieur et le verrou de commande sur la porte. Ce fut vite plié. Deux de mes gars contournèrent l'objectif pour s'occuper des deux sentinelles arrières. Et moi et Riordan, nous nous occupions des deux autres gardes d'un tir net et précis, de Viper, une arme que j'affectionnais et pour laquelle j'excellais. Je la laissa ensuite de côté pour prendre mon fusil Vindicator et suivre Abby qui avait déjà entamé sa descente vers le bâtiment. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour pirater le terminal afin de déverrouiller le loquai et de désactiver le système de défense dans le même temps. Pour un petit gang de rue, on avait plutôt pas mal de ressources et du savoir faire, ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que Jack était bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Liam laissa quelques hommes à l'extérieur et le reste pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Où étaient les gardes ?! Encore une fois, on ne laissait pas une telle cargaison sans davantage de surveillance, il y avait anguille sous roche obligatoirement. Nous croisâmes quelques drones de sécurité mais ce fut tout. Contrairement à ses dires, Liam semblait tout de même partager mon sentiment.  
>Nous inspectâmes les lieux sans rien remarquer de plus.<br>Nous trouvâmes enfin les caisses d'armes regroupées au centre d'une grande salle, qu'un second étage entouré, avec ses balcons aux quatre faces. Liam ordonna à quelques gars d'aller inspecter les hauteurs, mais les sas d'accès étaient bloqués.

_- Abby ?!_ réclama Liam

-_ Je m'en occupe ! _

Elle consulta son omni-tech, scannant les données et tentant d'accéder au contrôle. Puis une certaine agitation commença à la gagner alors que ses yeux irradiaient d'une lueur orangée et que ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur l'appareil.

_ - Abby ?!_ S'impatienta Liam.

De mon côté, je me rapprocha des caisses, mue par la curiosité. Je tenta d'en ouvrir une mais elle me résista, je fis signe à Finch et Doyle de venir m'aider.  
>Pendant ce temps là, Abby finit par abdiquer auprès de Liam.<p>

_- Je... J'en sais rien._ _Je n'arrive pas à saper le système... __Ca_ craint...

-_ Liam !_ entonnais-je alors, le regard fixé sur le contenu de la caisse que nous étions parvenus à desceller.

_Liam ! _criais-je de nouveau, avec plus d'empressement et de force devant son manque de réaction.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_ maugréa-t-il, avant de venir à notre hauteur.  
><em>Putain, c'est quoi encore cette merde !...<em> souffla-t-il en constatant notre découverte.

En effet, les containers étaient vides, totalement dépouillés.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous appesantir sur ce revers de fortune, que des tirs nous canardèrent sans coup de semonce.  
>Les premières rafales furent les plus meurtrières. Sous l'effet de surprise, nous perdîmes au moins six ou sept gars. Les balles fusèrent, dans un premier temps venant de notre flanc arrière, de là où nous étions entrés. Mais d'autres tirs vinrent très vite également du dessus, des balcons auxquels nous n'avions pu accéder. Nous étions littéralement pris en tenaille, dans un piège à la con. Nous perdîmes encore une paire de Reds tandis que nous tentions de maintenir l'ennemi à distance le temps de nous retrancher dans la salle du fond, qu'Abby - bien que blessée- verrouilla aussitôt le dernier membre passé. Elle s'attela ensuite à la maintenir fermée.<br>On put alors reprendre un peu de notre souffle et constater le bourbier dans lequel nous nous trouvions. La moitié du groupe avait péri, le tiers de ce qui restait était blessé ou dans un sale état. Autant dire que nous étions en très mauvaise posture. Finch tenta de contacter notre QG mais aucune réponse, les transmissions devaient être brouillées.  
>Liam bouillonnait de rage face à ce gâchis, ne se souciant pour autant pas de savoir comment se portaient les blessés. Il était ainsi, chacun devait s'arranger pour prendre sur lui ou demander de l'aide si cela s'avérait vital. Tous, en tout cas, attendaient qu'il leur dise quoi faire.<p>

_- Abby ?_ finit-il par lâcher et poursuivant sans attendre de réponse. _Il y a des caméras dans ce bâtiment ?_

_- Euh... oui mais inactives._ confirma-t-elle tout en demeurant concentrée sur sa tâche première.

_- Tu peux les faire fonctionner ? Avoir un visu sur ces salopards de l'autre côté nous serait plus que bienvenue. Niall va te remplacer pour la porte. _

Niall était loin de détenir le niveau d'Abby mais ses aptitudes seraient amplement suffisantes, le but étant simplement que l'ennemi ne pirate pas le terminal pour court-circuiter la porte qui représentait pour l'heure notre seul rempart contre la mort assurée.  
>Abby parvint rapidement à prendre le contrôle des caméras, retenant plus particulièrement celle située sur le côté de la porte que nous gardions, donnant ainsi vue sur le rez-de-chaussée. Nous disposions de l'image, mais pas du son, ce qui ne nous était guère utile de toute manière. Nos ennemis s'étaient manifestement tous réunis dans la salle principale et, au vu de leur nombre, ceux des balcons devaient également s'y trouver. L'une de ces vermines tentait évidemment d'ouvrir l'obstacle qui nous séparait d'eux.<p>

_- Bon, on fait quoi ?_ soupira Doyle.

Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Liam face à cette question et il me lança un regard du même acabit. Oh oui il avait déjà creusé son idée et je l'avais parfaitement devinée. Je ne pus à mon tour me retenir de lui rendre son sourire car c'était là une brillante idée, à la fois simple et risquée, du moins si on n'agissait pas dans le temps imparti pour l'appliquer. Il n'y aurait pas de second essai possible, il fallait réussir ou mourir.  
>Bien sûr, tout le monde fut partant. Evidemment, nous ne possédions pas d'autres cartes en main. C'était ça ou rester ici, et à choisir l'inertie nos heures seraient plus que comptées. Toujours être en mouvement.<p>

Niall ouvrit la porte, et nous balançâmes toutes les grenades à disposition, puis nous refermâmes la porte, la rouvrant quasi aussitôt pour achever les survivants, armes au poings, sur un pied d'égalité.  
>Notre plan se déroula sans encombres. Il faut dire que les Snakes ne s'y attendaient pas. Nous aussi, nous pouvions être culottés. Le reste de leur meute ne posa guère de problème non plus. Nous étions redevenus maîtres des lieux, mais toujours détroussés de notre chargement.<br>Liam garda l'un des leurs en vie afin de l'interroger sur ce point. Autant dire que ce malheureux aurait préféré mourir avec ses camarades plutôt que subir les foudres de Liam. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas la réputation d'être un tendre, loin s'en faut. Il rossa d'abords le gars pour la forme, avec une telle hargne qu'il me sembla entendre des os craquer. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'autre se mette direct à table sans attendre les questions. Il nous déballa tout ce qu'il savait et cela n'alla pas arranger sa situation. Liam finit par lui coller une balle dans la tête, puis se précipita à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, nous à sa suite et moi la première. Les quelques Snakes restants que nous croisâmes furent abattus au passage avant même qu'ils ne réalisent vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Nous rejoignîmes nos jeeps qui se trouvaient toujours là où nous les avions laissées, et nous retournâmes en ville le pied sur l'accélérateur. Liam n'avait pas pipé mot depuis les révélations de l'interrogatoire.. A dire vrai, aucun de nous. Comme si tout pouvait basculer dans un murmure.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, on perçut une atmosphère pesante aux alentours. Nous n'avions en effet croisé nulle âme qui vive sur les derniers blocs d'habitation entourant pourtant notre refuge, à croire que tous avaient fuis, comme des rats détalant d'un navire en perdition.  
>Abby ne détecta rien qui puisse nous réconforter, les communications étaient encore brouillées, mais cela prenait source ici et non pas de là d'où nous venions. Pire encore, les portes d'entrée étaient ouvertes. Je sentis mon coeur s'affolait, déjà qu'il avait battu une sacrée cadence depuis qu'on avait quitté l'entrepôt. Je le sentais désormais prêt à exploser. Je ne devais pas être la seule à me tenir dans cet état, nous étions tous à cran et, il faut bien l'avouer, carrément en flippe. Seul Liam conservait un froid apparent, mais se dégageait de lui une colère sourde tel un champ biotique menaçant de tout fracasser à la ronde.<p>

Le spectacle qui nous attendait à l'intérieur nous asséna un violent coup. Les corps sans vie de nos camarades gisaient à terre un peu partout le long de notre avancée, maculés de sang, criblés de balles... peut-être même celles de notre propre cargaison perdue ! Voir ces visages connus avec lesquels nous discutions il y a peine quelques heures, avec lesquels nous partagions le gîte et le couvert, avec lesquels nous plaisantions et jouions aux cartes... C'était dur à avaler. Et la colère batailla avec la tristesse dans nos coeurs.  
>Heureusement, nous découvrîmes quelques survivants. Qui plus est, en un tel début de soirée, la majorité était sortie s'amuser et devait donc être encore dehors et sains et saufs, en théorie. Cette idée s'insinua en nous pour nous redonner le cap. Les Snakes étaient de toute façon trop lâches pour s'attaquer de plein fouet aux Reds, ils avaient préféré agir ainsi, observant sans doute nos habitudes au préalable avant d'investir notre repaire, en supériorité numérique. C'était pitoyable, pitoyable et rageant.<p>

Mais le plus effroyable nous attendait au dernier étage.

Un puissant affrontement avait eu lieu. Opposant Jack et plusieurs membres des Snakes, et sûrement pas de la bleusaille. Des impacts de balles fissuraient les murs de la pièce, des cartouches thermiques s'étalaient au sol, de nombreux cadavres s'y trouvaient, Snakes pour la quasi totalité. Jack avait fait un carnage. Nous n'aurions pu en attendre moins de sa part. C'était un redoutable combattant. Pourtant. Même ainsi. Seul contre tout un commando, il n'en avait pas réchappé. Il les avait tous tués, mais lui aussi avait succombé, à la fin. Il était parti avec honneur. Nous le découvrîmes en effet, assis sur son fauteuil de bureau, couvert de sang, son pistolet encore à la main. C'était magnifiquement tragique. Jack était demeuré fier jusque dans la mort, la tête légèrement baissée, le corps droit, l'arme toujours au poing, les yeux encore rivés sur l'entrée, paré pour un round de plus. Mais personne n'avait surgit, mise à part l'ange de la Mort qui était venu l'envelopper de son linceul. Je n'étais pas croyante, mais j'appréciais cette image. Peut-être pour me réconforter, n'ayant pu être à ses côtés, même si à la fin on est toujours seul. Avait-il souffert, était-il mort longtemps après, avait-il pensé à nous, aurions-nous pu -aurais-je pu- changer quoi que ce soit ? Je ne préférais pas m'appesantir sur ces questions, trop déchirantes.  
>Je détourna le regard, voyant Abby en larmes et Riordan qui la réconfortait, d'autres s'étaient déjà dérobés, quittant la pièce, ne supportant plus cette vision. Jack était notre pilier, celui qui nous avais tous réunis, recueillis, l'âme des Tenth Street Reds tout simplement. Qu'allions-nous devenir sans lui, voilà ce que la plupart devait se dire. Certes Liam était encore là , mais il n'était pas son frère et ne le serait jamais. Je porta mon regard sur lui, il s'était statufié, ne délaissant pas son frère des yeux. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Moi-même, j'étais prise dans le propre tourbillon de mes pensées, le temps avait soudain stoppé sa course sur ce moment funeste. Finalement, étant la plus proche de Jack, j'osa tendre ma main vers lui. Timidement, lentement, hésitante, ma main se paralysa un instant dans le vide. Je ne réalisais pas encore, je ne voulais pas. Je détourna alors mon visage, les yeux piqués par la tristesse. Deux fins sillons s'en échappèrent, coulant sur mes joues, me prenant au dépourvu. Je passa furtivement la main dessus et mes yeux s'asséchèrent très vite. Hors de question de me laisser abattre.<br>Je dévia de nouveau sur Liam, ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire crispée, il finit par sortir de ses gonds et ravagea le bureau en face de lui, envoyant tout se répandre par terre, des feuilles et autres objets volèrent atterrissant sur la fosse plus bas. Tous craignaient Liam et ses accès de rage, peu courants mais annonciateurs de mauvaises choses. Aussi personne n'intervint pour le calmer, surtout dans un moment pareil. Personne n'était à même de le canaliser de toute manière, seul Jack y parvenait.  
>Je baissa la tête et pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène, le coeur serré, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.<br>Je regarda de nouveau Jack, pour la dernière fois. Mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur ses yeux gris pour les fermer à jamais.

On s'occupa de nos morts, bien que seul Jack eut droit à une pierre tombale, le crématorium apportant le salut aux autres. Pour ce qui était des Snakes, on entassa leurs dépouilles dans des bennes auxquelles on mit le feu, juste devant leur quartier. Une idée de Liam bien sûr. Cela nous prit toute une journée. Avec tous ces événements, certains d'entre nous n'avaient pas dormi depuis au moins 48 heures.  
>Les Iron Snakes, tout en se vantant de leurs forfaits, faisaient également profil bas.<p>

Le troisième soir, je pus enfin m'allonger dans mon lit et me poser véritablement. C'était agréable de détendre enfin tout mon corps et de retrouver la fraîcheur du matelas.  
>Je me sentais vidée, déconnectée. L'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans tout mes membres, le ventre noué, le coeur compressé, la tête dans un étau, l'esprit égaré, l'âme meurtrie.<br>Une envie de pleurer, d'évacuer toute la merde, me submergea, mais rien ne jaillit, comme si toutes mes sources s'étaient taries.  
>Quelques fins rayons lunaires filtraient au travers des stores, la clameur de la rue me parvenait dans un bruit sourd, et le sommeil continuait de me fuir, malgré la fatigue lancinante.<br>J'entendis soudain la porte s'ouvrir dans un discret grincement, laissant apparaître une silhouette reconnaissable. Puis la porte se referma aussitôt, me plongeant de nouveau dans la pénombre.  
>Sa visite était des plus improbables. Peut-être avait-il besoin de parler. Il avait conservé une distance hivernale avec tout le monde, ne s'exprimant que pour donner ses ordres.<br>Je me redressa légèrement, m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Il s'avançait vers moi, dans un silence toujours omniprésent. Je le sentis fondre sur moi plus que je ne le distingua véritablement. Son soudain rapprochement me dérouta sur le coup, ne me laissant pour autant pas le temps de réagir. Il vint en effet déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'attirant dans un même mouvement vers lui en glissant l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son baiser se voulait sans appel, mais sans être brutal. Il me transmit une passion indéniable et une douceur inattendue. Et j'y répondis avec une spontanéité qui me surprit moi-même. Je crois que j'en avais tout autant envie que lui, besoin serait même plus juste.  
>Je ne saurais dire ce qui l'avait poussé à venir me voir. Des prétendantes lui courant après, il en avait quelques unes. Et vu mon sale caractère, il aurait pu essuyer un refus des plus cinglants. Peut-être fallait-il mettre ça sur le fait que j'étais, après lui, la personne la plus proche de Jack. Nous avions tout deux perdus cette personne chère à notre coeur et la douleur était atroce. Nous avions besoin de ce réconfort mutuel. Et puis, Liam et moi avions toujours joué au chat et à la souris d'une certaine manière. Y avait-il là des sentiments dansant en arrière plan ? Sans doute. Mais, honnêtement, à ce moment là, ce n'était pas à cela que je pensais.<p>

Cette nuit me laissa un goût étrange. Ce fut loin d'être désagréable, au contraire. Mais un tel rapprochement entre nous, et voir Liam ainsi, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné cette facette de sa personne. C'était à la fois plaisant et déconcertant. Mais Liam n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler autant. Ce n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir, pour trouver de la consolation dans les bras de quelqu'un et oublier pour quelques instants la douleur. Non, ce qui avait eu lieu entre nous avait été bien plus que cela. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que nos relations se détériorèrent ensuite, s'effilochant au fil du temps et pas d'une façon modérée.  
>Ce fut la seule fois où je partagea cette connexion avec lui.<br>Il resta près de moi toute la nuit. Sans parler. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. On savait.  
>Le lendemain, il m'embrassa, me remerciant dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille, et s'en alla.<p>

* * *

><p>A la suite de cela, ce fut la débandade au sein du gang. Liam était plus que décidé à faire payer les Iron Snakes, et avec les intérêts, peu importaient les moyens et les conséquences.<br>Les confrontations entre nos deux factions étaient de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus sanglantes. Liam recrutait, un peu à l'aveugle, n'hésitant pas à incorporer des types de la pire espèce juste parce qu'il avait besoin de plus de gars et de gars qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, prêts à tout massacrer.  
>Lors d'une mission foireuse, je perdis trois membres de mon équipe. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà assez rempli. Je m'étais déjà pris la tête une paire de fois avec Liam, les tensions étaient palpables. Du fait de ce qu'on avait vécu, je pense qu'il se tempérait et se montrait plus diplomate avec moi.<br>Mais cette fois là fut différente.  
>Cette fois là fut la dernière.<p>

* * *

><p>Le bureau de recrutement se situait en dehors de nos quartiers à risque, bien entendu. L'enseigne aux couleurs bleues et blanches avait été quelques peu malmenée, la peinture rayée et couverte d'immondices, l'attache bancale. Il faut dire que le logo qu'elle arborait n'était pas très bien vu par ici.<p>

Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais là, plantée au beau milieu du trottoir d'en face. J'étais demeurée ainsi immobile pendant un long moment, peut-être une heure. Je perdais la notion du temps depuis plusieurs jours. Les passants défilaient devant mes yeux qui ne les voyaient pas vraiment. J'avais fini par m'asseoir sur le perron d'un immeuble délabré, fumant clopes sur clopes.  
>J'avais pourtant pris ma décision, pesé le pour et le contre, retourné la question dans tous les sens. C'était là ma seule échappatoire.<br>Je me décida enfin, cinq minutes avant la fermeture, à traverser la rue et à pousser la porte du local. L'homme assis derrière son bureau, leva son regard verdâtre vers moi, il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux déjà grisonnants. Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de me scruter. Puis je me décida à avancer et pris place sur la chaise en face de lui. Il m'offrit un léger sourire dont je ne perçus pas le sens. Et il sorti d'un casier derrière lui un dossier marron qu'il posa sur la table.

_ - Shepard. _

En effet, ce dossier, c'était moi, ma vie. J'avais beau ne pas posséder d'identité légale, le précepteur de l'Alliance savait déjà pas mal de choses sur moi. L'appartenance à un gang tel que les Reds ne passait pas inaperçue, cela était couru d'avance.  
>Mais il ne me fit pas l'étalage de mes antécédents. Il me posa une simple question. Celle qui signifiait tout.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà j'ai continué dans ma lancée ! <em>**  
><strong><em>Je reviens encore une fois sur la passé de Shepard, et bien sûr j'y reviendrais de nouveau... <em>**

**_J'espère que vous appréciez ma vision des choses... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours plus que bienvenue ! Merci d'être passé ! _**


End file.
